La Chasse au Sang
by lyylla
Summary: Bella a été élevée en captivité dans le monde souterrain d'un créateur d'une marque de sang. Son sang est présenté dans la marque la plus populaire "LaGuerra". Quand elle s'échappe son plus grand fan Jasper Withlock pose un contrat d'acquisition sur sa boisson préférée et commence sa propre chasse alors qu'elle tente de rester libre des vampires et en particulier du Major Whitlock.
1. Chapitre 1 Vie dans une Ferme Vampirique

**Voilà le résumé complet : **

_Bella a été élevée en captivité dans le monde souterrain vampirique d'un créateur d'une marque de sang. Son sang est présenté dans la marque la plus populaire ''LaGuerra''. Quand elle s'échappe, son plus grand fan, Jasper Whitlock, pose un contrat d'acquisition sur sa boisson préférée et commence sa propre chasse personnelle, alors qu'elle tente de rester libre du monde des vampires et, en particulier, du Major Whitlock. _

**Slt,**

**Me voici avec une nouvelle traduction, c'est encore et toujours une Jasper/ Bella. **

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi. **

**Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, elle appartient à 4MeJasper. Sous le titre de ''Her Keeper''**

**Merci à kierraline pour sa correction ;) **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Twilight appartient à Stephanie Meyer. J'aime juste jouer avec les personnages.

C'est une fiction Jasper-Bella. Elle se déroule de nos jours. Les vampires se cachent mais ont une société plus structurée. Ils prennent des « animaux de compagnie » humains pour de la nourriture, et quelques humains sont retenus en captivité dans le but d'être saignés pour les vampires. Ils mettent le sang en bouteille tout comme les humains mettent la bière en bouteille, et ce produit est vendu dans les clubs et les bars souterrains vampiriques. Il y a un certain nombre de « créateur » d'étiquettes sanguines. Le sang de Bella a été présenté dans un mélange appelé « LaGuerra » et est la plus populaire bouteille de sang de créateur de ce marché noir vampirique.

Les humains qui ont été revendiqués par des vampires ont un petit tatouage sur leurs poignets pour les marquer comme étant la propriété du vampire. Les marques sont généralement une suite de points formant un petit triangle ou rectangle. Les couleurs et motif identifient à la fois le territoire du vampire et le propriétaire unique revendiquant la personne.

Chapitre 1 : Essaies de Sang, la Vie dans une Ferme Vampirique.

(POV de Bella)

Un autre jour à l'intérieur de ces quatre murs. J'ai grandi piégée dans cette pièce, ayant passé les quinze dernières années ici. Trois côtés de la pièce se composent de mur de béton, peints en blanc Navajo (*), avec de petites fenêtres fendues à environ un mètre cinquante du sol. Le quatrième mur est juste une ouverture recouverte de barreaux. Le sol est en bêton avec un égout au centre. Il y a une large salle de bain/douche sur le mur sud, qui est déverrouillée une fois le matin ainsi qu'une fois le soir. Si vous avez des besoins à un autre moment de la journée, il y a quelques seaux laissés dans la pièce. Pendant que nous sommes dans la salle de bain le matin, le sol est lavé. Il n'y a pas de meubles dans la pièce, bien que des lits soient amenés la nuit pour que l'on puisse dormir. Nous devons les plier, il en est de même pour les couvertures, et les mettre devant les barreaux chaque matin.

Il y a des chaises dans le couloir de l'autre côté des barreaux. Une de ces chaises est apportée dans notre chambre une semaine sur deux.

Il y a des gardes près du mur avec des barreaux tout le temps. Ils sont assis sur des chaises ou s'appuient sur le mur opposé pendant qu'ils travaillent, nous regardant. Leurs yeux rouges sang bougent rarement, et quelques fois eux-mêmes bougent mais c'est rare. Ils portent des aiguillons électriques, car ils sont apparemment si forts qu'ils pourraient nous tuer d'un simple contact. Toute tentative visant à leur parler se traduit par un petit coup de l'aiguillon.

Une semaine sur deux, le médecin entre avec un équipement de prélèvement sanguin : aiguilles, tubes, tuyau en caoutchouc. C'est quand nous arrivons à nous asseoir sur une chaise. Un par un, nous prenons place sur cette chaise, et il prélève du sang jusqu'à ce que nous commencions à nous évanouir. Par la suite, un des gardes nous passe une petite bouteille de jus d'orange, et c'est fini jusqu'aux deux prochaines semaines. C'est pour cela qu'ils nous gardent : pour le sang qu'ils prélèvent.

Les gardes portent des uniformes beige ou gris nous portons des blouses et des pantalons colorés. La couleur de nos tenues semble varier chaque semaine. Aujourd'hui ils sont roses, mais à d'autres moments ils ont été verts ou bleus. Mère dit que c'est des uniformes médicaux. Les vampires peuvent probablement les acheter pas cher, et ça nous identifie à leurs yeux rapidement.

Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'une identification visuelle. Ils peuvent nous sentir. Et apparemment ils peuvent entendre nos cœurs battre.

Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, mais Mère si.

La plus part des adultes sortent pour travailler chaque jour. Nous sommes vingt dans le bloc de cellules, et douze sont adultes. Ceux qui travaillent sont conduits en petits groupes le matin et rentrent le soir. Soit ils travaillent dans les champs, faisant pousser la nourriture qu'on mange, soit dans les maisons des vampires, nettoyant. Même si les femmes me disent que le travail est très dur, je suis sûre que c'est mieux que de rester ici tout le temps, à regarder ces murs. Peut-être que quand je grandirais, j'irai travailler et trouver un certain soulagement à cet ennui.

Quelques fois d'autres vampires viennent aux barreaux et nous regardent, faisant signe à une femme de se présenter. S'ils aiment ce qu'ils voient, ils lui demandent de faire un tout sur elle-même, puis ils ouvrent la porte d'entrée et l'emmènent dehors. Ces filles ne reviennent jamais.

Ces filles sont vites remplacées par d'autres. Certaines sont de jeunes femmes qui portent des enfants. D'autres fois, les vampires entrent avec un enfant, le tendent à une femme, et partent. Mère dit que les vampires encouragent les enfants car ça leur donne un moyen de pression sur les parents. Ils savent que les mères ne s'enfuiront pas en laissant leur enfant derrière.

Et si vous vous enfuyez et êtes attrapés … c'est fini. Si vous êtes chanceux, la mort est instantanée. Si vous êtes malchanceux, ils peuvent la faire durer un moment. Nous avons entendu des cris provenant de la maison principale et vu les yeux des vampires s'assombrirent, ils léchaient leurs lèvres alors qu'ils écoutaient. Comme leur ouïe est plus développée, ils entendent mieux que nous.

Mère dit que quand elle était jeune elle vivait comme la plupart des humains le font, dans son monde normal, ensoleillé, ignorant ce monde vampirique où nous existons en tant qu'esclave. Elle est allée à l'école, avait des animaux de compagnie, avait des fêtes d'anniversaires, et s'était mariée.

Et c'est là que les ennuis commencèrent pour elle : quand elle s'était mariée. Il s'avérait qu'elle avait une rivale. Cette fille avait été changée en vampire et était revenue pour le mari de Mère. Et à la demande de sa nouvelle compagne, il vendit Mère. Il aurait pu simplement demander le divorce, mais sa compagne vampirique voulait la blesser. Alors il l'a vendue à un des propriétaires d'une ferme de vampires, et nous sommes là. Peu importe l'endroit où nous sommes.

Il y a beaucoup de bruit dehors aujourd'hui. J'entends des camionnettes et des voitures aller et venir sur l'allée principale, et beaucoup de cris. Selon ce que nous avons été capables de récolter du personnels de maison, il y a une sorte de grande fête prévue pour la soirée. Il y aura de nouveaux humains ici. Et nous pourrons voir certains d'entre eux ici demain. Ceux qui survivent ce soir ne seront jamais autorisés à partir.

C'est déjà arrivé. Bien que nous n'ayons pas de journaux, ces publications qui m'ont été décrites en termes mélancoliques par tous ceux qui viennent du monde extérieur, les nouveaux humains qui arrivent chaque mois environ nous apportent des nouvelles du monde humain « normal ». Quant au pourquoi ils sont là, ils ne le savent jamais. Quelqu'un a dû voir quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé voir, et les vampires les envoient ici où que nous soyons. Personne n'est exactement sûr de notre localisation. Ça semble désert à l'extérieur et froid. Mère dit que un des hommes pensent que nous sommes au Montana, parce qu'il a vu de nombreuses plaque d'immatriculation du Montana.

Ce soir-là, cependant, il y a eu un changement dans nos habitudes. Quand il est l'heure d'aller au lit, Mère me signale de ne pas changer d'habits. Nous nous mettions sous les couvertures de nos lits complètement habillées, y compris nos chaussures. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Je remarque que les gardes quittent leurs places habituelles dans le couloir. Mère me mima, qu'ils allaient dans l'allée aider pour la fête, que ce serait donc notre chance de partir. J'essaie de rester éveiller mais je finis par m'endormir.

Plus tard cette nuit, quelqu'un tapota mon épaule, et une main se met sur ma bouche alors que je commençais à m'asseoir. Cette main est chaude, signifiant que c'est une main humaine, alors je me suis détendue. Il y avait assez de vampires qui attaquaient les femmes dans ma baraque la nuit pour que je m'inquiète à chaque fois que je m'endorme. Mais cette main appartient à Mère.

C'est le noir complet dans cette pièce, mais il y avait beaucoup de bruits provenant de la maison principale.

Je me lève rapidement quand elle me le signale, et je commence à marcher près d'elle dans l'obscurité. Devant, une porte doit être ouverte, car je peux voir un filet de lumière. J'essaie d'empêcher mon cœur de battre trop fort. Les gardes dans l'allée pourraient l'entendre, et nous sommes supposées dormir.

La lumière provient d'une porte ouverte dans la salle de bain. Cette porte donne sur un des murs extérieurs, et je ne l'ai jamais vu entrouverte avant. En quelques minutes, nous sommes dehors, ce qui est un endroit où je ne suis jamais allée avant. Regardant autour, je nous compte au nombre de cinq. Le ciel est éclairé par la lune au-dessus de nous. Le sol est dur, sec, et plat, et recouvert de petites plantes, déformées qui ont des racines qui menacent de nous faire trébucher dans la pénombre. L'homme nous demanda de nous diviser en deux groupes avec ses gestes. Mère et moi nous dirigeons vers quelques arbres, alors que les trois autres se dirigent vers un ravin.

Je sens plus que je ne vois nos poursuivants. J'entends un horrible cri de l'autre groupe, suivi par un faible rire de vampire. Pas de doute sur ce son. Après avoir entendu quelques cris de plus, je me lance dans une course. Plus de raisons de se cacher maintenant. Mère essaie de me faire taire et cours aussi.

Devant nous nous voyons un visage éclairé par la lune. Est-il humain, ou est-ce l'un d'entre eux ? Nous ralentissons, attendant de voir. Aucun mouvement, puis le clair de lune étincela sur des yeux rouges. C'est l'un d'entre eux.

Quand nous nous arrêtons complètement, il vient devant nous en quelques secondes. Mère semble le reconnaître et baisse sa tête. Il l'attrape et enfonce ses dents dans son cou. La mort, bien sûr, c'est la punition pour une tentative de fuite. Je commence à le frapper, mais il attrape mes deux mains dans une des siennes, me tenant d'une poignée brutale, me forçant à regarder alors qu'il la draine.

Il laisse tomber son corps puis me prend dans ses bras et m'emporte.

J'ai arrêté de me soucier de ce qui allait m'arriver. Alors qu'il m'emmène rapidement vers une destination inconnue, je vois la lune dans le ciel. En fait je n'ai jamais vu la lune au centre du ciel avant ce soir, me dis-je abattue. Je l'ai seulement vue à travers la petite fente dans la fenêtre.

Bientôt nous entrons dans un petit immeuble, un comme j'en ai vu à travers la fenêtre mais je n'y suis jamais entrée. C'est clairement une maison, même si, je le reconnais uniquement grâce aux descriptions de Mère. Les vampires m'installent sur une chaise dans le couloir d'entrée.

J'ai vraiment trop de difficultés à bouger, alors je me contente de regarder. La douleur d'avoir vu cette terrible mort me submerge. Je peux à peine respirer.

Je l'entends parler à deux autres vampires qui sont déjà dans la maison d'une manière détachée, comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disent, et je lutte pour simplement arrêter de respirer. La douleur me submerge, et bientôt je glisse de la chaise et tombe vers un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

**Voilà, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?**

**Et comme l'auteur le faisait, je vais envoyer également un extrait du prochain chapitre à tous ceux qui laissent un commentaire. **

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Lyylla. **


	2. Chapitre 2 La Rescousse

**Voilà le résumé complet :**

Bella a été élevée en captivité dans le monde souterrain vampirique d'un créateur d'une marque de sang. Son sang est présenté dans la marque la plus populaire ''LaGuerra''. Quand elle s'échappe, son plus grand fan, Jasper Whitlock, pose un contrat d'acquisition sur sa boisson préférée et commence sa propre chasse personnelle, alors qu'elle tente de rester libre du monde des vampires et, en particulier, du Major Whitlock.

**Slt,**

**Voici le chapitre 2 !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, **MenieEmmettmimoGuestNina** (Oh je suis convaincue que ce Major va te plaire …) **Guest **(C'est vrai que c'est très différent de ce que l'on a l'habitude de lire :) )** ptitcoeurfragile & 4MeJasper; ainsi que pour les mises en alertes et favoris.

**Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, elle appartient à **4MeJasper**. Sous le titre de ''**Her Keeper''

**Merci à Kierraline pour sa correction ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

Twilight appartient à Stephanie Meyer. J'aime juste jouer avec les personnages.

C'est une fiction Jasper-Bella. Elle se déroule de nos jours. Les vampires se cachent mais ont une société plus structurée. Ils prennent des « animaux de compagnie » humains pour de la nourriture, et quelques humains sont retenus en captivité dans le but d'être saignés pour les vampires. Ils mettent le sang en bouteille tout comme les humains mettent la bière en bouteille, et ce produit est vendu dans les clubs et les bars souterrains vampiriques. Il y a un certain nombre de « créateur » d'étiquettes sanguines. Le sang de Bella a été présenté dans un mélange appelé « LaGuerra » et est la plus populaire bouteille de sang de créateur de ce marché noir vampirique.

Les humains qui ont été revendiqués par des vampires ont un petit tatouage sur leurs poignets pour les marquer comme étant la propriété du vampire. Les marques sont généralement une suite de points formant un petit triangle ou rectangle. Les couleurs et motif identifient à la fois le territoire du vampire et le propriétaire unique revendiquant la personne.

(PoV de Bella)

Chapitre 2 – Rencontrer mon sauveur.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je suis restée sur cette chaise. J'entendis des bruits de voix, et de temps en temps je sentis des mains me toucher, frappant mon visage ou mes mains, mais j'ai refusé d'y répondre.

À un moment donné, j'ai été portée quelque part et posée sur quelque chose de très doux. Je sens une vague de soulagement, comme s'il était plus facile de m'allonger plutôt que de rester assise.

Par la suite, cependant, je sens un pincement, comme le genre de pincement que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir comme avertissement par les autres filles de la baraque, alors je relève les yeux. Mais c'est un vampire. Une vampire avec une courte frange blonde encadrant son visage en forme de cœur.

''T'es là'', dit-elle.

Un autre piège de vampire. Quel que soit l'espoir que j'avais gardé c'était tout simplement un rêve qui s'évanouissait, et j'essaie de sombrer à nouveau dans mon état d'engourdissement.

''Non, ne me laisse pas!'' entendis-je une voix frénétique, suivie d'une légère tape sur ma main. '' Nous sortons de là ! Il est mort. Je l'ai tué. ''

Je tente de répondre, mais ça fait trop mal.

Comme je ne réponds pas, elle soupire, me soulève et commence à courir. '' J'aimerais qu'il y ait un moyen de te faire retourner dans ton monde. Peut-être qu'il y en a un. C'est juste … ces tatouages … ''

Elle sort de la maison, claquant la porte derrière elle. Se déplaçant silencieusement vers sa voiture garée dehors, elle ouvre la porte et m'installe dedans, enroulant quelque chose autour de moi avant de mettre une couverture par-dessus. Elle va de l'autre côté, s'installe près de moi, et met la voiture en marche. Je fais de mon mieux pour sombrer où j'étais. Cet endroit où les choses ne font pas mal et peut-être que je peux convaincre mon corps d'arrêter de respirer. Ou au moins arrêter de souffrir.

Après un moment, cependant, malgré ma peur, la faim et la curiosité me forcent à m'asseoir et à prendre conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Alors que je cligne des yeux à cause de la luminosité du soleil qui me semble plus forte que d'habitude, j'essaie de comprendre où je suis.

'' Tu es revenue! '' Dit la vampiresse blonde assise près de moi.

Nous sommes dans un endroit que je n'avais jamais vu avant, l'intérieur d'une voiture. C'est un espace petit, étroit. Devant moi, sur la gauche, y a des rangées d'instruments bizarres. Je regarde vers le bas, et où la couverture est tombée, je vois une sangle à travers ma poitrine. J'attrape immédiatement la sangle et essaie de la desserrer.

Les mains de la vampiresse couvrent les miennes rapidement. ''Non attends, c'est une ceinture de sécurité. C'est pour ta sécurité. Tiens-le simplement pendant que je vais tirer dessus, je pourrais alors t'expliquer. ''

Il y a un soudain bruit de crissement accompagné d'un mouvement de cliquetis, alors que nous roulons lentement jusqu'à un stop. Je réalise seulement que nous étions en mouvement quand nous nous sommes arrêtés réellement. Je regarde autour encore.

''C'est une voiture, Bébé. Es-tu déjà montée dans une voiture avant? ''

Je secoue ma tête, non.

'' Bien, c'est une voiture. Les gens les fabriquent. Les ceintures de sécurité, comme ce que tu portes, sont installées à l'intérieur des voitures pour t'empêcher de te blesser au cas où nous sommes heurtées par une autre voiture. Donc tu veux la laisser attacher. As-tu faim ? '' Elle arête de parler pendant une seconde pour me regarder plus attentivement.

''Peux-tu parler? '' Me demande-t-elle soudainement. ''Ouvre ta bouche, je veux voir, OK ? ''

Je suis surprise par sa question, mais finalement dis, ''Oui, bien sûr que je peux parler. ''

''Bien. C'est juste que quelques fois … '' La voix de la vampiresse s'éteint, sans finir sa phrase.

"Quoi?"

Elle fait une pause, comme si elle pense à comment continuer. ''Quelques fois, et bien, la gorge des gens fait mal, et ils ne peuvent pas parler. ''

''Oh'' répondis-je. ''Non, ma gorge est juste sèche."

Elle atteint l'espace derrière et entre nous et tire quelque chose hors d'une boite sur le siège arrière. « C'est une bouteille d'eau. J'ai quelques sandwichs et fruits, aussi. Nous pouvons avoir quelque chose d'autre, si tu veux."

Alors que je regarde la bouteille en plastique dans ma main, elle tend la sienne et tourne le bouchon au-dessus. Je bois l'eau rapidement. C'est très froid, ce qui me surprend, mais ça a bon gout. Elle recule sur la route et recommence à conduire.

J'inspecte l'intérieur de la voiture en silence pendant un moment. Je les ai déjà vus à travers les fenêtres, et les adultes, particulièrement les nouveaux, parlent toujours d'en avoir une et de l'utiliser pour s'échapper.

Finalement je romps le silence, demandant, '' Où sommes-nous ? Qui es-tu ? »

"Mon nom est Wenda, et je suis très contente de te rencontrer, » dit-elle avec un charmant sourire. « Toi ? »

"Je suis Bella. Bella Swan."

« Ravie de te rencontrer, Bella. »

Elle tend à nouveau la main vers la banquette arrière, et cette fois tire un sandwich et quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant, quelque chose de long et jaune. « C'est un sandwich à la dinde et une banane. Tu devrais manger quelque chose, bella. »

Alors qu'elle me regarde retourner la banane dans la main, elle semble se rendre compte que je n'en ai jamais vu une avant. « Tu l'épluches, comme ça, » dit-elle, d'un ton triste dans sa voix alors qu'elle me montre. « Ensuite tu la mords, et tu manges du haut jusqu'au bas. Ne mange pas la peau, cependant. »

L'eau semble avoir augmentée ma faim, alors je prends la nourriture et la dévore. Comme je bois, elle conduit. Regardant par la fenêtre, j'admire le paysage changeant. La route est bordée d'arbres, de très grands arbres. D'autres voitures nous dépassent de temps en temps.

Nous voyageons durant le reste de la journée, et durant la nuit. Alors que le soleil se couche, le paysage se met à changer. Il n'y a plus d'arbres, et l'eau s'étend devant nous. « C'est la Californie, bébé, » dit-elle. « Regarde l'océan, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? »

C'est magnifique. L'océan bleu reflète le bleu du ciel au-dessus de nous. Les oiseaux passent régulièrement et virevoltent dans les airs en faisant des bruits rauques. Nous sortons de la voiture sur une immense étendue d'une substance blanche et brillante, ce qui s'avère être faite de petites pierres menant de la route à l'eau. Quand je me retourne vers Wenda, je vois sa peau étinceler dans la lumière du soleil.

"C'est une plage, et c'est couvert de sable," dit Wenda avec un énorme sourire alors qu'elle met son bras autour de mon épaule, pointant le sable. « Ils sont près des océans et lacs, et sont placés là où les gens vont pour regarder l'eau ou pour se prélasser sous les rayons du soleil. C'est là où tu vas pour t'amuser. »

Elle sort la couverture de la voiture, et nous nous asseyons toutes les deux dessus. Après un moment, elle s'allonge et ferme les yeux.

"Tu te demandes qui je suis, non?" dit-elle doucement après quelques minutes. « Je veux dire, en plus de mon nom ? »

J'acquiesce puis fais une pause, me sentant bête. Après tout, ses yeux sont fermés.

Elle semble sentir mon hésitation, car elle met sa main sur ses yeux pour les couvrir alors qu'elle relève ses yeux vers moi.

« J'étais invitée dans une fête par un gars que j'avais rencontré par hasard il y a quelque temps, » Commença-t-elle. « Il disait qu'il connaissait de bonnes fêtes où il travaillait, et qu'il m'inviterait à l'une d'entre elles.

Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu un grand bâtiment et j'ai eu le sentiment qu'un tas d'entre vous étaient à l'intérieur. J'allais partir, mais il continuait de dire qu'il avait quelque chose de spéciale pour moi. Je suis allée à cet endroit … et c'était toi. »

Je déglutis.

"Nous sommes partis pour aller à la fête dans la maison, puis après un moment, il a voulu retourner dans sa maison. Il m'a dit comment il travaillait en tant que garde et qu'il avait attrapé une évadée. Revendiquant que tu serais tuée juste pour avoir tenté de t'échapper. Il disait qu'il déclarerait simplement qu'il t'a tuée durant la tentative d'évasion. Personne ne serait plus avancé.

Quand je suis rentrée à l'intérieur et que je t'ai vue encore, tu n'avais même pas bougé. Tu étais juste assise dans ce brouillard. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il t'avait fait.

Que t'avait-il fait? » Elle s'arrête de parler, attendant.

Je réalise que je suis supposée répondre. « Il a tué ma mère, juste devant moi. Nous nous sommes enfuies ensemble, plus tôt dans la nuit, mais… » C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire, le choc de la nuit précédente était encore trop frais.

Wenda roule sur son ventre, et me regarde dans les yeux. « Je suis désolée, bébé. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas."

Puis son ton change. « Mais il est mort. J'ai sauté sur son dos à la seconde où il s'est penché vers toi, arrachant sa tête, et j'ai brulé son corps dans sa propre cheminée. Il ne t'embêtera plus ou personne d'autre, » dit-elle sinistrement. « Combien d'entre vous sont là-dedans?"

"Vingt dans ma chambre, "répondis-je.

« Oh, mince, » répondit-elle. Puis elle continue, «Depuis combien de temps es-tu là-bas ? »

« Je suis née là, » répondis-je. « Le mari de ma mère l'a vendue quand elle était enceinte de moi. »

Wenda a le souffle coupé. « Il a fait quoi ? Oh, les hommes sont une telle honte. J'aimerais que nous n'ayons pas besoin d'eux. Pense à un monde rien qu'avec que des femmes. Eh bien, ce serait ennuyeux, je suppose. Et j'apprécie assez leur compagnie … » elle sourit pensive, puis soudainement semble se rappeler que j'étais là. « Je suis désolée. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es bien maintenant. Je ne vais pas te blesser, et nous deviendrons amies. Tu vois ! Nous allons te faire rattraper l'essentiel et te faire travailler à nouveau dans ton monde. Nous allons te trouver un boulot, serveuses ou dans un joli petit magasin quelque part. Tu ne peux pas parler de ce que tu sais, car ils te tueront. Trouver un boulot est la clé pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Tu rencontreras des gens et tu pourras trouver une certaine indépendance. »

Elle se penche en avant et attrape mon poignet, l'examinant de près. « D'abord, cependant, nous devons faire quelque chose à propos de ce tatouage. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement, » je demande, même si je redoute la réponse.

« C'est un identifiant. C'est comme ceux qu'ils utilisaient dans les camps de concentration Nazi en Allemagne. Je suppose que tu es chanceuse qu'ils ne t'aient pas marquée, comme du bétail, » marmonne-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Marquer. Ils mettent un fer rouge sur un animal pour les marquer comme appartenant à leur ferme. »

J'halète d'horreur. « C'est tellement … barbare, » Dis-je.

« Eh bien, les gens le font tout le temps, mais ils le font sur des animaux. Ils l'utilisent en élevage, sur les animaux qu'ils élèvent pour la nourriture. Mais ils ont utilisé un tatouage sur toi. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a des motifs sur ces tatouages. Ils identifient un humain comme étant revendiqué par un vampire. Si tu es retrouvée avec ce tatouage sur toi, tu pourras être renvoyée, bien sûr, parce que la marque montre à qui tu appartiens. »

"Qu'est-ce que le mien dit?"

« Je ne connais pas celui-là, bébé, » dit-elle doucement, alors qu'elle examine de près le motif de points tout en caressant mon poignet. « Je ne connais que les plus grands, comme les Cullens et les couvents de New York. Ils l'utilisent dans leurs papiers et autres documents pour indiquer leurs affiliations. Nous sommes organisés maintenant, tu vois. La marque des Cullens est trois points rouges. Juste trois. La plus part des autres couvents ont cinq à huit points, mais les Cullens utilisent seulement trois, toutes rouges. New York ont cinq points, les trois premières sont noires, et les deux dernière sont rouges. Chaque couvent a la sienne.

« Qui sont les Cullens ? »

« Oh, les Cullens. Nous allons nous tenir à l'écart d'eux. Ils sont le clan au pouvoir. Ils rendent seulement des comptes aux Volturi en Italie. Tous problèmes aux Etat Unis, ou dans le centre de l'Amérique du nord comme ils l'appellent, est supposé être résolu par les Cullens. C'est juste les grosses affaires qui vont en Italie ces jours ci.

Mais assez parlé de ce monde, il est temps de te familiariser avec le tien. Aimes-tu la musique ? Et que penses-tu des émissions de télé, vous laissaient-ils regarder la télé là-bas ? »

« Non, » Je réponds, « Bien que j'aies beaucoup entendu parler de la télé. »

« Eh bien, alors. Rattrapons-nous sur les choses amusantes, tout en nous attaquant à la lecture de livres et d'autres choses. C'est au-delà du tragique que tu ne suives aucunes émissions ! » Rit elle.

Je ris quand elle rit. Ça fait du bien de rire, bien que ce soit trop tôt. Elle dit que je peux vivre comme une personne, et je suis déterminée à essayer.

**Alors ? **

**Comme l'auteur le faisait, je vais envoyer également un extrait du prochain chapitre à tous ceux qui me laisseront un commentaire.**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Lyylla**


	3. Chapitre 3 Le Tatouage et le Boulot

Slt,

Voici le chapitre 3 avec un jour d'avance ! ( ou 2 semaines de retard :s) Désolée.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire **ptitcoeurfragile, Guest **(désolée le site a beugé je n'ai pas pu lire ton commentaire), **cristalle, larosesurleau, 4MeJasper, GunWiHarPoTwi, miss-serpentard-malfoy, & fuyuki417 **ainsi que pour les mises en alertes et favoris.

Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, elle appartient à** 4MeJasper**. Sous le titre de **''Her Keeper''**

Merci à **Darling Cullen** ! :)

Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Bella, et après celui là on passera au point de vue du Major Whitlock, à partir de là je vous préviens l'histoire sera plus sombre, c'est pour cela que c'est rated M.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Twilight appartient à Stephanie Meyer. J'aime juste jouer avec les personnages._

_C'est une fiction Jasper-Bella. Elle se déroule de nos jours. Les vampires se cachent mais ont une société plus structurée. Ils prennent des « animaux de compagnie » humains pour de la nourriture, et quelques humains sont retenus en captivité dans le but d'être saignés pour les vampires. Ils mettent en bouteille ce sang tout comme les humains mettent la bière en bouteille, et ce produit est vendu dans les clubs et les bars souterrains de vampires. Il y a un certain nombre de « créateur » d'étiquettes sanguines. Le sang de Bella a été présentée dans un mélange appelé « LaGuerra » et est la plus populaire bouteille de sang de créateur de ce marché noir vampirique._

_Les humains qui ont été revendiqués par les vampires ont un petit tatouage sur leurs poignets pour les marquer comme étant la propriété du vampire. Les marques sont généralement une suite de points formant un petit triangle ou rectangle. Les couleurs et motif identifient à la fois le territoire du vampire et le propriétaire unique revendiquant la personne._

**Chapitre 3 – Le tatouage et le boulot**

Quelques jours étaient passés et je commence à débuter à m'ajuster à ma nouvelle liberté, bien qu'elle soit striée par la peine de la mort de ma mère. Wenda comprend et me donne de l'espace pour faire mon deuil, cependant quelques fois elle essaie de m'en sortir, me demandant des bouts de souvenirs de ce qu'elle était.

Comme je devenais de plus en plus à l'aise autour de la sympathique vampiresse, j'ai commencé à l'appeler Wenda par son surnom, Crazy, comme elle le dit elle est souvent appelée « cette folle nana nomade. »

En très peu de temps, Wenda trouva un docteur qui faisait de la publicité disant qu'il pouvait enlever les tatouages. Nous prenons un rendez-vous de sorte que je sois la dernière patiente de la journée.

Quand nous arrivons à la Clinique, Wenda rentre dans la chambre avec moi. Je n'avais jamais été dans une salle d'examen avant. Les seules autres fois où j'ai vu un docteur dans mon ancienne vie étaient quand il venait dans notre chambre. Je regarde donc avec intérêt la table d'examen, le brassard de tension artérielle, les armoires, et les affiches sur le mur. Wenda passe le temps pendant lequel nous attendons, à m'expliquer à quoi toutes ces choses servent.

Quand le docteur entre, il tend son bras pour serrer les mains de chacune d'entre nous, à son tour. Une autre première pour moi. Quand le docteur me rejoignait dans mon ancienne vie, c'était pour attraper et tenir mon bras pour prélever du sang.

Puis il demande ce pourquoi nous sommes là. Wenda explique que je veux retirer un petit tatouage, et je remonte ma manche pour le lui montrer. Je remarque que Wenda observe sa réaction attentivement.

Il regarde l'image, sursaute, mais il est d'accord pour réaliser la procédure au laser tout de même, du moment que nous payons en liquide et que nous ne faisons pas le retirement à cette clinique. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait ce que cela représente. Tant qu'il est volontaire pour faire le travail et qu'il ne me pose pas de questions, ça me va.

" Ça ne fonctionnera pas complétement," dit-il. « Il y aura encore des traces que, humm, quelqu'un avec un œil expérimenté et une vision très sensible n'aura aucun problème à repérer. »

"Alors nous mettrons quelque chose d'autre à sa place, pour couvrir l'original, » propose Wenda. « Qu'en penses-tu ? Un joli oiseau ? Nous en ferons un qui entoure ton poignet. »

N'importe quoi qui pourrait cacher ça, je pense. J'acquiesce simplement et souris.

Nous le rencontrons hors de la clinique la nuit suivante, dans un immeuble de bureau vide. Il nous attend dans une pièce où il a installé certains appareils. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il demande juste l'argent et puis se met à travailler en silence. Une fois fini, il nous raccompagne à la porte et me murmure, « Bonne Chance. » Il s'enferme rapidement derrière nous et éteint les lumières. Je remarque qu'il scanne le parking pendant que nous partons, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un qui nous suivait.

Une fois que le temps prévu fut passé, et que je pus enfin me faire un nouveau tatouage, nous allons à un salon de tatouage et rencontrons un de ces artistes tatoueurs. Crazy montre à la fille la petite colombe qu'elle a sur la hanche et demande à la fille de le reproduire sur mon poignet. La fille hoche la tête. Elle arbore elle-même un serpent qui commence de sa cheville et continue son chemin autour de son mollet et de sa cuisse. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais le propriétaire dit qu'elle est la meilleure de la ville.

Je m'assoie sur la chaise, je serre les dents, et lui dit de commencer. Crazy tente de me distraire en me mettant à jours sur les feuilletons qu'elle regarde. Elle mime le choc et les émotions de tous les personnages, ce qui m'a presque fait pleurer de rire. Le tatoueur, devait s'arrêter de temps en temps pour me rappeler que je devais rester immobile. Bientôt le processus est fini, et nous sommes renvoyées chez nous avec des instructions pour prendre soin de la zone nouvellement tatouée sur mon poignet.

Nous passons quelques temps à voyager entre trois villes dans les zones ensoleillées : Jacksonville en Floride; Phœnix en Arizona; et Anaheim en Californie. Elle créé des identités différentes pour moi dans ces trois villes et elle me loue un appartement dans des zones étudiantes pour chacune de ces localisations. Elle paye en avance le loyer pour un an, pour que les locataires ne posent pas de questions, et elle met les services publics sur payement automatique. Elle a déjà une multipropriété à Veracruz, Mexico, et me donne les informations sur celui-là aussi. Nous passons un petit peu de temps dans chaque location, mais nous décidons éventuellement que nous allons commencer par Jacksonville en Floride.

Une fois à Jacksonville, nous passons beaucoup de temps à entrer et sortir des magasins et restaurants. Puisque Crazy pense que vendeuse dans une petite boutique ou qu'un job de serveuse seront mes meilleures chances pour un emploi, elle commente constamment les additions avec moi pour que je sois Ok avec les nombres quand on me demandera des calculs rapides sous pressions.

« Maintenant réfléchis. Si cette jupe coute $39.99, et qu'il y a une réduction de 20%, quel sera le prix ? Et les taxes ? Ça devrait être beaucoup plus que 20% de réduction, soit dit en passant, je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de la porter. Oh regarde, la ceinture sort ? Tu devrais avoir un rabais supplémentaire pour ça, » me fit-elle remarquer un après-midi alors que nous nous promenions à travers la galerie marchande dans un local Gap.

Je suis sûre que le personnel de Gap était seulement content de nous voir partir.

Nous nous entraînons sur chaque article imaginable de vêtements et sous-vêtements dans chaque magasin dans chaque centre commercial qu'elle pouvait trouver. « Si tu veux vendre cet article, bébé, tu dois comprendre comment ça se met, » me dit-elle. Ce processus continue également quand nous sommes à la maison. Nous parcourons tous les magazines de mode jusqu'à ce j'en ai marre des annonces sur papier glacé. Je m'exerce chancelante sur des talons hauts à la maison les soirs, puisque nous n'allons pas dehors à la nuit tombée.

Nous entrons dans des petits restaurants pour petit-déjeuner et déjeuner au lieu de manger à la maison. Bien qu'elle ne fasse que picorer la nourriture qu'elle commande, sans ne jamais la manger bien sûr, elle me montre la manière de commander dans une variété d'établissements de restauration. Elle veut vérifier de vrais menus pour que je puisse me familiariser avec les produits d'un restaurant standard et les rituels de préparations et de distributions d'un plat : soupe ou salade, condiments, boissons, argenterie. Ce sont tous de nouveaux concepts pour moi, et tout semble compliqué. Et une fois encore, Crazy m'apprend les bases dès notre retour à l'appartement. Elle s'assoie à la table dans notre cuisinette, et je la sers, encore et encore. Puis nous échangeons nos places.

Après beaucoup de pratique, avec les habits et la cuisine, nous allons finalement à la recherche d'un emploi. J'ai de la chance et trouve rapidement un job de serveuse. Au début je trouve le bruit et l'agitation distrayants, mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis libre. J'ai besoin de m'adapter à vivre dans un monde humain. Et le monde des humains est bruyant et chaotique.

Après quelques mois, Crazy pense qu'elle peut me laisser pour une courte période de temps. « Es-tu sûre que tu iras bien ? Je m'en vais seulement pour quelques jours, » me dit-elle.

En me parlant de son monde, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle est une nomade. Je sais que le mouvement attire les nomades, et ils trouvent la vie sédentaire ennuyeuse. Maintenant nous conduisons d'un endroit ensoleillé à un autre, théoriquement pour trouver un endroit que j'aime, mais je sais que nous voyageons si souvent en partie parce qu'elle est agitée. Je me sens mal, quelques fois, inquiète de la tenir éloigner de son style de vie habituel.

Je ne comprends pas la source de sa nervosité, mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle observait les hommes attentivement et avec nostalgie. Cependant elle semble toujours se reprendre quand elle remarque que je la regarde, et soupire alors qu'elle détourne le regard.

Elle m'a choisi une identité à utiliser pour mon premier emploi, et nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à répéter les détails de la vie de cette fille. Où a-t-elle grandi, où allait-elle à l'école. Qui étaient ses parents, et que faisaient-ils. Ça m'attriste, de penser à ma famille en ces termes. Comment aurait été ma mère ? Occupée à l'association parents-élèves ? Elle disait souvent vouloir aller à l'université, pour devenir un professeur.

Et mon père? Que faisait-il, comment était-il ? Mère ne voulait généralement pas parler de lui, mais j'ai compris qu'il avait trouvé du boulot dans le magasin de quincaillerie de son père après le lycée. Un jour le commerce aurait été le sien. Si cette vampiresse n'avait pas mis le grappin dessus.

"Oui, j'irai bien," je réponds. Je travaillais au restaurant, et quand je ne travaillais pas, je lisais. Tout et n'importe quoi. J'essaie de me rattraper en maths et en histoire, parmi d'autres matières. Bien que j'aie soif d'histoire, le côté abstrait des maths, où il y a des bonnes et mauvaises réponses, me rassure. Je dois être capable de gérer ce qu'il m'est arrivé, pour faire sortir les autres. Tous les autres, où qu'ils soient.

Mais je sais que si je vais voir la police ou n'importe quelles autorités maintenant, ils vont probablement me déclarer folle. Il y a des vampires partout, dit Crazy, et ils peuvent te mettre dans une institution qui va seulement t'acheminer à nouveau dans leur monde. Parce que c'est ceux qu'ils ramènent dans leurs baraques, c'est ceux dont la liberté a été prise en toute impunité. Les cas psychiatrique, les sans-abris, les rejetés, et parfois, une affaire de vengeance, comme ma mère.

Je vais retrouver ces anciens humains, détruire leur monde, et les envoyer dans les flammes. Un jour, je l'espère.

En attendant, Crazy et moi revoyons les précautions habituelles que je suis supposée suivre en son absence, même dans les régions ensoleillées où nous avons toujours vécu. Marcher sous les rayons du soleil, rester éloignée des ombres même durant la journée. Trouver les chemins ensoleillés que je prendrai avant de quitter la maison. Ne pas sortir après la nuit tombée. Toujours avoir de l'essence dans la voiture, au cas où je devrais partir précipitamment.

Elle dit que les traqueurs sont partout. En tant qu'humain nous ne les voyons généralement pas, parce que nous ne voulons pas admettre qu'ils existent en réalité. Mais même si je vois un vampire, je ne dois pas réagir, elle insiste. Elle a entendu dire que certains humains ont été attrapés simplement parce qu'ils avaient reconnu un vampire. Comme les vampires ne ressemblent pas aux caractérisations traditionnelles, si on les reconnait, cela veut dire que les humains savent. Ce qui est dangereux, puisque les vampires ne veulent pas être exposés.

En réalité, elle dit, c'est simplement mieux de rester éloigner des étrangers. Plus ils sont beaux, et plus il est important de s'en éloigner.

Et Wenda me dit quelque chose d'autre. « Bébé, je dois juste te dire. Tu sens vraiment bon pour nous. Ils vont être attirés par toi s'ils perçoivent ton odeur. Donc garde la porte verrouillée et les fenêtres bien fermées la nuit. »

De ce fait avant de partir, nous revoyons toutes les procédures. Son numéro de téléphone portable à appeler. Les banques et les boites verrouillées dans différentes villes où elle a mis des pièces d'identités pour moi.

Finalement le jour se lève, et elle s'envole pour l'aéroport. Elle dit qu'elle sera partie pour seulement trois jours et elle veut le faire seulement pour que je puisse m'habituer à être seule.

Et je suis seule, pour la première fois de ma vie.

* * *

**J'enverrai un extrait du prochain chapitre à tous ceux qui me laisseront un commentaire. ;)**

**Prochain chapitre POV Major. **

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Lyylla**


	4. Chapitre 4 Le Major Dans Son Monde

Slt,

Voici le chapitre 4 !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire **Luckygirl2000, veronicka, 4MeJasper, ptitcoeurfragile, cristalle, hyle, Menieemmett, miss-serpentard-malfoy, Betifi, celia brandon massen, Analissa **& **belladu57 **(désolée je n'ai pas pu te répondre) ainsi que pour les mises en alerte et favoris.

Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, elle appartient à **4MeJasper**. Sous le titre de ''**Her Keeper**''

Merci à **Darling Cullen** ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Twilight appartient à Stephanie Meyer. J'aime juste jouer avec les personnages.

C'est une fiction Jasper-Bella. Elle se déroule de nos jours. Les vampires se cachent mais ont une société plus structurée. Ils prennent des « animaux de compagnie » humains pour de la nourriture, et quelques humains sont retenus en captivité dans le but d'être saignés pour les vampires. Ils mettent le sang en bouteille tout comme les humains mettent la bière en bouteille, et ce produit est vendu dans les clubs et les bars souterrains vampiriques. Il y a un certain nombre de « créateur » d'étiquettes sanguines. Le sang de Bella a été présenté dans un mélange appelé « LaGuerra » et est la plus populaire bouteille de sang de créateur de ce marché noir vampirique.

Les humains qui ont été revendiqués par des vampires ont un petit tatouage sur leurs poignets pour les marquer comme étant la propriété du vampire. Les marques sont généralement une suite de points formant un petit triangle ou rectangle. Les couleurs et motif identifient à la fois le territoire du vampire et le propriétaire unique revendiquant la personne.

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Le Major dans Son Monde

Note de l'auteur : Ce Jasper est un vampire qui est très à l'aise avec son monde et sa position dans ce monde. Bien que ce ne soit pas un endroit particulièrement charmant pour un humain.

(POV Jasper)

Je regarde une nouvelle fois le menu, déçu. C'est la quatrième fois d'affilée qu'à mon arrivée dans un club, ma table ne soit pas prête. Tous les propriétaires de clubs savent que quand je viens, ils se doivent d'avoir une bouteille, si ce n'est deux, de LaGuerra sur ma table. Prête et en attente. Le propriétaire du club me propose de choisir dans le menu.

"Qu'est-t-il arrivé à LaGuerra?" Je demande au patron, relevant les yeux du menu. Si quelqu'un savait ce qui était arrivé à ma boisson préférée ce serait lui. Le patron a des informations de l'intérieur sur le marché noir.

"Nous entendons différentes choses. Au début, nous avons entendu que les Volturi avaient ordonné que toutes les cargaisons de LaGuerra leur soient envoyées. Nous avons aussi entendu que la fille était morte, » me dit le vampire en smoking avec un haussement d'épaules. « Tout ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je ne reçois plus de marchandise. Mais permettez-moi de vous recommander celle-là, 'Songes nocturnes'. C'est vraiment bon, à l'évidence du sang vierge, et la fille a été nourrie aux fruits frais. »

Ignorant les tentatives du patron de me faire m'intéresser à quelque chose d'autre, je pose le menu, grognant, « Cela suggère qu'ils le veulent c'était le meilleur produit là dehors. D'où vous le procuriez-vous ? »

Ma question est reçue avec une longue pause. J'aurais dû savoir : marché noir. Je sors quelques billets et les tend au patron du club réticent.

Sa réponse sortit comme une série de phrases désordonnées, à l'évidence pour se débarrasser de moi. « C'est envoyé par une camionnette. L'argent va dans une boite postale. Nous sommes certains que c'était une opération non-autorisée. Pas de purification ou de nettoyage a été fait. »

Je capture son regard et lui envoie une vague de calme. J'ai besoin de réponses, pas d'excuses. Il fait une pause avant de continuer, semblant plus rationnel cette fois. « C'est juste nos suspicions. Les labels sur les bouteilles revendiquaient que le sang était contrôlé, mais les distributeurs étaient indétectables. Puis il y a environ trois mois cela s'est simplement arrêté. Nous pensons que l'humaine est morte, bien que nous ayons entendu qu'elle a été acquise par les Volturi. Il semblerait que Caius posait des questions sur elle. »

"Que réclame le distributeur? Je demande.

-Nous ne pouvons le joindre, fut sa réponse.

Je jure sous ma barbe.

Le patron blêmit en m'entendant jurer, mais recommence rapidement à parler. « J'ai eu quelques nouvelles filles à l'arrière. Vous pouvez avoir un verre d'elles, c'est offert, et … vous pouvez avoir plus … elles sont juste à l'arrière, elles sont seulement arrivées il y a deux jours. Voudriez-vous en essayer une ? »

-Peut-être la prochaine fois," marmonnai-je, alors que je vois Rosalie et Char entrer avec Emmett et Peter.

J'avais envisagé d'acheter la source pour moi-même, mais c'était pénible de garder un animal de compagnie humain pour la consommation sanguine. Vous ne pouviez pas simplement vivre n'importe où – Ils doivent être gardés à l'intérieur et à l'abri des regards. En plus ils doivent être nourris et ils ont d'autres besoins. Et il y avait toujours la tentation de simplement se laisser aller et les tuer, si vous baissiez la garde. Ils étaient tellement fragiles et ils pouvaient même être tués accidentellement. Une poussée ou une gifle trop forte pouvait briser leur cou.

Je savais que quelques vampires étaient allés trop loin pour faire taire leurs humains, soit en enlevant leurs cordes vocales ou en coupant leurs langues, dans le but d'éviter qu'ils appellent à l'aide ou qu'ils attirent l'attention sur eux-mêmes en criant. Pour moi cela semblait barbare. Tu devrais être capable de gérer ton foyer sans avoir besoin de prendre de telles mesures.

En fait, les Volturi encouragent les chefs de chaque clan à garder des humains dans leur foyer. Je savais que Carlisle et Esmé avaient été critiqués pour ne pas avoir d'animaux de compagnie. Bien sûr, leur régime au sang animal l'aurait exclu, mais il y avait des apparences à tenir. De plus, les Volturi voulaient garder une trace des humains apprivoisés, pour que s'il y ait une faille dans les autorités humaines, elle puisse être tracée. Cela signifiait paperasse et rapports mensuels. Je l'aurais su, j'en lisais assez. Carlisle avait le vrai travail de gérer tout ce désordre. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas cette partie de son travail, car il était tellement compatissant avec les humains. Même dans ce monde, il a réussi à continuer à se faire passer pour un docteur. J'étais surpris que les Volturi l'aient autorisé à poursuivre son étrange profession, étant donné sa position dans leur hiérarchie, mais Aro l'avais toujours considéré comme un ami, alors il était autorisé à transgresser. Sa réputation en tant que maître raisonnable d'un clan signifiait que nous avions moins de mal à résoudre les problèmes localement. Et, dans les rares cas de vrai problème, Emmett et moi pouvions intervenir et écraser n'importe quel problème. Entre la réputation de Carlisle et nos exécutions sans pitié, les Volturi avaient moins de problèmes qui provenaient du centre de Nord-Américain que de n'importe quels autres centres.

J'ai secoué ma tête pour effacer ces idées politiques. La politique appartenait à Carlisle et à son fidèle conseiller, Edward. Retournons à nos moutons. LaGuerra était la meilleure, aucun doute là-dessus. Curieusement, son goût était légèrement différent à chaque fois, comme s'il y avait quelques éléments mélangés impliqués. Ils le diluaient probablement avec un autre sang, d'un humain différent à chaque fois. Mais chaque nouvelle bouteille avait surpassé la précédente. J'avais essayé d'autres marques, mais rien n'était comparable. Il y a quelques mois, alors que LaGuerra avait arrêté d'être servie dans les clubs, d'autres marques avaient été promues comme « la Prochaine LaGuerra ». Bien sûr je les avais essayés, et c'était simplement comme d'habitude. Rien d'autre ne s'en approchait. Le goût de chèvrefeuille et d'autres touches florales, la subtile touche de quelque chose d'autre – Cela provenait définitivement d'une femme, et puisque j'en buvais depuis un certain temps, j'étais certain que c'était une femme qui venait juste d'entrer en puberté. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer l'augmentation de l'intensité du parfum.

C'était le moment pendant lequel son parfum devrait atteindre son apogée. J'ai secoué ma tête à cette pensée.

Je jurai doucement une nouvelle fois. Je me demandais si Caius avais acheté l'humaine. Pensant que je n'aurais probablement pas une réponse franche à cette question par téléphone, j'ai décidé de partir à Volterra pour le vérifier moi-même.

J'ai passé un appel à Forks pour faire savoir à Carlisle que je voyageais, juste par courtoisie. J'aimais être loin de la base de départ. Carlisle et Esmé n'avaient pas été contents que je retourne à un régime d'humain, mais j'avais besoin d'être capable de montrer que j'étais sérieux quand je retrouvais des transgresseurs contre les nouvelles lois. Cela faisait environ 25 ans seulement que cette nouvelle société hiérarchique pour vampires avait été mise en place. Durant les premières années, il y avait eu beaucoup de nettoyage à faire. Les vampires ne prenaient pas bien toute sorte d'organisation sociale. Il y avait eu quelques nomades qui avaient dû y être contraint. Emmett et moi l'avons fait, avec l'aide de Peter et quelques-uns des autres compères de la guerre du Sud. Nous avons eu environ dix rudes années au début, maintenant les choses se passent en douceur.

J'ai pris un vol pour l'Italie, et une fois à Volterra, je suis allé à la salle d'attente mais je fus rapidement admis. Etre un exécuteur pour le centre Nord-américain avait quelques avantages. De plus, Caius essayait constamment de me recruter.

Après avoir été escorté par Felix dans la pièce principale, il me fit signe d'attendre l'élite. Caius m'accueillit avec un petit hochement de tête, puis il retourna à son affaire devant les trois frères.

C'était un vampire qui avait laissé un humain s'échapper. L'humaine avait réussi à se rendre au rédacteur en chef du Tattler, lui avait montré ses tatouages, et lui avait donné une version détaillée de l'histoire. Les Volturi avaient besoin d'agir rapidement, de tuer le reporteur et le rédacteur, et de nettoyer les dossiers informatiques. Une opération onéreuse.

Heureusement, ça ne s'était pas passé dans le centre Nord-américain. Le centre européen serait forcé de payer pour l'entière opération d'assainissement.

Après avoir tué cérémonieusement le vampire, Caius m'appela.

"Jasper, mon ami, qu'est ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis curieux de voir ton stock privé, répondis-je.

Caius se pencha en arrière sur son trône noir, me regardant attentivement, les doigts entrelacés. Souhaites-tu faire une donation ? me demanda-t-il finalement.

-LaGuerra me manque; et rien d'autre ne me satisfait, annonçai-je avec fatalité.

-Intéressant. Bien, Felix, permets au Major d'accéder à nos caves et donne lui un échantillon de celles qu'il désire. »

Felix s'inclina et me fit signe de le suivre. Nous avons descendus les escaliers familiers vers les caves en pierres qui se trouvaient en dessous de la salle du trône principale.

Les Volturi avaient commencé à garder et élever des humains avant que la politisation du monde vampirique ait commencé. Ils avaient une vaste cave, car ils se nourrissaient fréquemment.

Il y avait plusieurs centaines d'humains de différents âges gardés dans ces cellules de pierre. Sur les étages inférieurs il y avait ceux qui avaient dépassé l'âge désiré de trente-cinq ans et qui pouvaient être achetés. Les chambres sur cet étage étaient assez sombres, contenant juste un lit, un évier, et des toilettes. Les occupants étaient principalement des hommes. Les jeunes femmes séduisantes sont rapidement parties dans le processus de divertissement, car elles sont à la fois consommées pour leur beauté et leur sang, quand les dignitaires arrivent.

Les prochains étaient "les étages d'élevage", où les femmes élevaient des enfants. Certains étaient leurs propres enfants, d'autres non. Certains enfants avaient été enlevés de victimes encore vivantes dans le monde extérieur des humains, et d'autres sont nés de femmes dont les vies s'étaient terminées à l'intérieur des murs de Volterra. Les chambres contenaient généralement deux lits, et il y avait de larges zones centralisées où les enfants étaient amenés pour les exercices quotidiens. Ces sorties étaient considérées comme un cadeau, et la menace de ces enlèvements aidait à garder les gardiens humains dans le droit chemin. Augmenter le stock d'humains était seulement une bonne chose pour les affaires. Moins de chasse devait être faite, même s'il fallait beaucoup de temps à un humain pour arriver à maturité.

Finalement il y avait les étages des salles d'expositions. C'étaient les meilleures sélections. Afin de mettre en valeur le contenu, les pièces avaient reçu quelques touches de décoration. La plupart contenaient des lits standards, souvent avec des rideaux rouges, et des tapis sur les sols. Les miroirs étaient sur le mur au-dessus des éviers. L'odeur de certains de ces occupants était alléchante. J'ai pointé du doigt une jeune femme, d'environ 16 ans, probablement 17 ans. Pas assez mature, mais j'estimai qu'elle devait avoir environ le même âge que la fille disparue basé sur mon dernier gout de LaGuerra. Felix atteignit la cellule, et elle lui offrit son bras automatiquement. Il fit une coupure avec son ongle, recueillit le sang tombant dans un verre à liqueur, et me le tendit.

J'ai gouté et puis j'ai vidé le verre.

C'était bon, mais ce n'était pas elle. Loin d'être suffisamment prononcé. J'errai dans tout le château, à l'écoute d'une série de battements de cœur cachés, au cas où les Volturi auraient une réserve privée. Ils n'en avaient pas. Ou pas dans ce bâtiment, en tout cas.

Je retournai à la cellule de la rousse. Je me suis arrangé pour envoyer la fille dans les quartiers de Caius ce soir, habillée en robe de soirée rouge pailletée et s'accordant aux talons aiguilles. Je lui ai commandé un léger dîner de fraises et de pains avec du miel au-dessus. Je savais que Caius voudrait qu'elle prenne du vin une heure avant que nous la rejoignons, mais c'était quelque chose dont les gardes pouvaient s'occuper. Pour moi, j'étais juste intéressé par cette touche de fraises dans son système.

Je suis parti pour retrouver Caius et j'ai attendu patiemment jusqu'à ce que la session du tribunal de la journée soit terminée. Finalement les portes privées de cette pièce se sont ouvertes, et Caius est venu et m'a rejoint. Je lui montrai avec un sourire le vin qui attendait la rouquine sur la table de chevet.

"As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais?" demanda Caius avec un sourire en réponse.

-Non, mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour nous divertir ce soir. Une adorable rouquine.

Caius acquiesça. "Je l'avais testée, mais j'avais décidé d'attendre. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion. Je suis content qu'elle soit encore vivante pour ta visite. »

-Elle sera servie seulement pour le dîner, » lui dis-je. « Nous aurons besoin d'attendre quelques heures. Viens dehors avec moi ? Je savais que si nous étions tous les deux affamés quand nous entrerons dans cette chambre, nous tuerons cette fille trop rapidement, juste pour étancher notre soif. Un repas au préalable ferait en sorte que nous savourions cette pleine expérience que la rouquine avait à nous offrir.

Caius caressa son menton puis acquiesça. « Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas étiré les jambes. Oui, une bonne chasse aidera à me vider l'esprit. » Il se retourna vers Aro et lui dit qu'il serait dehors.

Ensemble, nous défilons à toute vitesse à travers l'air frais de la nuit. Je l'examine. Ses yeux brillent d'excitation. Il avait vraiment besoin de sortir plus souvent sa peau devenait pâle et translucide à force d'être à l'intérieur.

Il était vêtu formellement, mais il avait enlevé sa veste et l'avais tendu à un de ses gardes alors que nous quittions le bâtiment. Nous courrons vers le nord, car la chasse n'était pas autorisée, à cause d'une ancienne tradition, à Volterra. En deux heures, nous étions à une distance sécuritaire.

Il y avait la pleine lune au-dessus de nous, et c'était une belle nuit. Cela signifiait que ce serait probablement bien pour la chasse, car les humains seraient dehors profitant de l'air nocturne. Bientôt nous arrivâmes près d'un couple d'amoureux, assis sous un arbre, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

Joli dernier regard, pensai-je. Je brisai la nuque du garçon rapidement, mais Caius aimait jouer. Il se pencha en arrière la tête de la fille pour qu'elle puisse plonger dans ses yeux et le regarder pendant que sa bouche descendait sur son cou.

Nous avons fini rapidement et nous sommes retournés à Volterra.

Il faisait nuit, et quand nous avons atteint la chambre de Caius, les gardes nous informèrent qu'ils avaient donné à la rouquine le vin à l'heure à laquelle Caius le leur avait demandé.

Elle n'avait bu que deux verres mais elle s'était étendue à travers le lit dans léger sommeil. Caius se déplaça rapidement pour s'étendre à travers le lit au-dessus d'elle, caressant ses cheveux roux. Elle se réveilla à son toucher, surprise. Il mit sa main sur la fente de sa jupe au-dessus de ses genoux, son ongle commençant à la faire saigner alors qu'il le traîna jusqu'à sa hanche.

Elle haleta, et il releva le regard vers moi, ses yeux s'assombrirent alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

Je captai son sourire alors que je fermais la porte derrière moi.

* * *

**J'enverrai un extrait du prochain chapitre à tous ceux qui me laisseront un commentaire. ;)**

**Que pensez-vous de ce Major ?**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Lyylla**


	5. Chapitre 5 La Récompense

Slt,

Voici le chapitre 5 !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire **mamzelle yumi**, **ptitcoeurfragile, 4MeJasper, Betifi, Menieemmett, hyle, cristalle, miss-serpentard-malfoy, celia brandon massen, Analissa **(Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! ce Jasper est bien mieux ), il finira par retrouver LaGuerra mais patience) **& hp-drago** ainsi que pour les mises en alerte et favoris.

Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, elle appartient à **4MeJasper**. Sous le titre de ''**Her Keeper**''

Merci à **Darling Cullen **pour ses précieux conseils ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 – La récompense

Twilight appartient à Stephanie Meyer. J'aime juste jouer avec les personnages.

C'est une fiction Jasper-Bella. Elle se déroule de nos jours. Les vampires se cachent mais ont une société plus structurée. Ils prennent des « animaux de compagnie » humains pour de la nourriture, et quelques humains sont retenus en captivité dans le but d'être saignés pour les vampires. Ils mettent le sang en bouteille tout comme les humains mettent la bière en bouteille, et ce produit est vendu dans les clubs et les bars souterrains vampiriques. Il y a un certain nombre de « créateur » d'étiquettes sanguines. Le sang de Bella a été présenté dans un mélange appelé « LaGuerra » et est la plus populaire bouteille de sang de créateur de ce marché noir vampirique.

Les humains qui ont été revendiqués par des vampires ont un petit tatouage sur leurs poignets pour les marquer comme étant la propriété du vampire. Les marques sont généralement une suite de points formant un petit triangle ou rectangle. Les couleurs et motif identifient à la fois le territoire du vampire et le propriétaire unique revendiquant la personne.

* * *

POV de Jasper

Alors que je quittais Volterra le lendemain matin, je réfléchissais à ma prochaine étape. Si les Volturi n'avaient pas LaGuerra, alors il était de ma responsabilité de la retrouver. Et je la retrouverais.

Je savais qu'il y avait encore des nomades, qui se déplaçaient à travers le pays. Ils étaient supposés enregistrer leur parcours, mais ils le faisaient rarement. Je me demandais s'ils allaient la trouver en premier. J'ai décidé d'utiliser cette possibilité à mon avantage. Ils recouvraient beaucoup de terrain, beaucoup plus que je ne pourrais en couvrir moi-même.

Alors j'ai décidé de poser un Contrat d'Acquisition. Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'aurais à me rabaisser à cela. J'étais habitué à tout gérer par moi-même. Mais très franchement, je ne savais même pas qui ou où le propriétaire de LaGuerra était. J'ai décidé d'offrir une récompense pour des informations, atteignant jusqu'à 100 000 $ pour une réelle acquisition.

Après avoir complété le message, je me suis assis sur ma chaise devant l'ordinateur. Cela devrait générer de l'intérêt, pensai-je. Les nomades ne manquaient généralement pas d'argent, étant capable de prendre les biens de leurs victimes facilement. S'emparer d'une carte de crédit était facile, puisque le vrai propriétaire serait mort, et les vols ne seraient pas signalés pendant un moment. Mais 100 000 $ en liquide serait assez suffisant pour attirer l'attention d'un nomade.

Je repensais aux derniers jours avant que les Volturi mettent en place ce nouvel ordre il y a 25 ans. La plupart du temps, cela a amélioré les choses, décidai-je.

Les Volturi ont mis en place les centres continentaux pour qu'ils aient une meilleure circulation d'informations. Il y avait tellement de vampires maintenant. Notre monde ne pouvait pas continuer à être dirigé de l'Italie. Une présence locale était nécessaire. Les guerres du sud pour les territoires nous ont presque exposés au monde. Si une autre guerre de territoires débutait ces jours et années-là, avec les communications instantanées disponibles via les derniers appareils électroniques, notre monde pourrait être révélé.

Il avait été question de le rendre publique, même de prendre le pouvoir sur la race humain et de les soumettre aux vampires. Même si je savais que c'était en considération, il y avait beaucoup de préparation qui devront être faite. Bien sûr, Aro et Caius avait déjà commencé à préparer secrètement une telle possibilité. Le stockage de petites populations humaines avait été à l'époque, des étapes importantes. Je savais que les Volturi observaient les opérations sur ces styles de baraques avec intérêt, dans l'optique d'utiliser les données pour l'entreposage d'une plus grande population humaine.

Suivre les réactions de ces espèces généralement nomades à cette nouvelle structure politique organisée avait été intéressant. Comme prévu, la résistance ou le mépris évident pour les nouvelles règles avait été la réaction initiale. Suivre le parcours des nomades avait été essentiel pour assigner la responsabilité des observations qui apparaissaient parfois et qui étaient reportées sur internet ou dans d'autre média sociaux. Bien que j'aie compati avec leur résistance à cette entrave de leur liberté, j'ai compris la nécessité de l'enregistrement dans cette nouvelle ère de la communication mondiale instantanée.

Après tout, avant de vivre avec les Cullen, et après avoir quitté ma créatrice Maria, j'avais été nomade, bien que cela ne soit pas par choix. J'avais été à la recherche de quelque chose, mais je ne l'avais jamais réellement trouvée. Vivre avec les Cullen me gardait à jour avec le monde humain. Rester avec eux était devenu important. Les humains évoluent, et il y avait d'intéressants nouveaux développements dans leur vie au cours du dernier demi-siècle, y compris leur technologie et leur musique. Bien sûr, sans être conscient des immortels qui vivaient silencieusement parmi eux, les humains ne cachaient rien. Tout ce qu'ils ont eu et tout ce qu'ils ont fabriqué était là à la portée de tout le monde.

Y compris eux-mêmes. Tellement d'humains pouvaient être attrapés et ramenés dans notre monde, et les humains, bien qu'ils puissent enregistrer un rapport de police, ne résoudraient jamais le mystère de ces disparitions. Il y avait tellement de personnes que quelques-unes seraient perdues facilement : les sans-abris, les malades mentaux, les solitaires.

La fille pourrait-elle être retrouvée comme cela en utilisant leur propre technologie ?

Je regarde l'affiche qui sera placé à des endroits stratégiques. Des épiceries le long des principaux itinéraires de chasse. Juste là avec des voitures à vendre, cela ressemblera à un panneau d'animaux perdu. Une annonce pour « Mon Ange, disparue ». Poids 50 kilos. Environ 16 ans, a besoin de médicaments. Propriétaire concerné désespéré. Récompense offerte. Et, bien sûr, les trois points rouges dans le coin du poster, signifient à n'importe quel vampire lisant ça que c'était un contrat de vampire. La photo à grains d'un grand chien sera ignorée avec un sourire connaisseur par quiconque comprendrait la vraie nature de cette annonce.

Parce que n'importe quel traqueur saurait ce que cela signifie. Si un humain appelle le numéro, ils entendront un message parlant de 500$ de récompense. Mais si une voix vampirique parle à la machine, quelqu'un décrochera, et informera de la récompense de 100 000$.

J'ai décidé que j'allais rejoindre la chasse moi-même. Après tout, si elle était libre, il y avait un risque de fuite. Puisque rien n'était encore arrivé, elle faisait probablement profil bas. En supposant, bien sûr qu'elle ne soit pas morte.

J'ai décidé de visiter quelques-unes des opérations de mise en bouteille sans licence. J'étais au courant de leur existence, ils jaillissaient comme des champignons, et ils employaient fréquemment des espions télépathes pour qu'ils puissent rester hors d'atteinte.

J'ai appelé Forks et j'ai informé Carlisle que je lui rendrai visite bientôt, comme j'avais des sujets à discuter avec lui avant d'aller sur le terrain.

Le lendemain, je suis arrivé à Forks et je suis entré dans la maison par l'entrée privée. Esmé m'a rapidement rencontré à la porte.

"Jasper," dit-elle, me prenant dans ses bras. Elle était toujours ravie de me voir, même si elle n'approuvait pas le régime que mes yeux rouges montraient, même si maintenant j'étais de nouveau moi-même. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, profitant de ce paisible moment, et puis je suis allé dans les pièces officielles.

Carlisle était à son bureau avec Edward à ses côtés. Il se leva alors que je suis entré et me fit signe d'approcher. Il tendit sa main, et je me penchai vers elle, comme c'était maintenant la coutume puisqu'il était le dirigeant du centre continental, en tant que maître de mon clan. Alors que je me levais, il me tapa l'épaule. Il ne devait pas toujours approuver mon alimentation, mais aussi longtemps que je maintenais l'ordre, nous n'avions pas les mêmes problèmes sur les autres clans. Il n'approuvait pas la mort d'immortels ou d'humains, et mon don et l'efficacité des combats avaient gardé la rébellion dans une partie du monde à son minimum.

Après avoir échangé des salutations, je me suis lancé dans mon problème. « J'ai besoin d'utiliser les compétences d'Edward pour une opération de recherche, » commençai-je.

J'ai senti la gêne d'Edward. Il ne m'aimait pas et n'a jamais été très à l'aise autour de moi durant les décennies où nous avons vécu ensemble. Lui, Esmé et Carlisle avaient toujours gardé leur régime animal, et avaient leurs yeux topaze pour le montrer.

"Pour quelle raison? » Demanda Carlisle, calmement. Il savait ce qu'Edward ressentait envers moi, mais les affaires étaient les affaires.

"Je crois que nous avons une fugitive, » rapportai-je. Carlisle se raidit, et Edward se redressa. « Elle n'a pas refait surface, mais je veux vérifier certains camps. Peut-être que je peux trouver d'où elle vient pour pouvoir la ramener. »

" C'est LaGuerra, » chuchota Edward, alors qu'il filtrait mes pensées. « Tu la veux pour toi. »

Petit rat, pensai-je, rapporter tout à Papa Carlisle. « Oui, c'est LaGuerra, » acquiesçai-je en répondant. « Mais je ne sais même pas si elle est vivante. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la retourner à l'endroit d'où elle s'est enfuie, comme ils ont prouvé leur incompétence à la garder. »

"Mais tu ne sais même pas si elle s'est réellement échappée, » dit Edward, en lisant mon esprit.

"Non, je n'en sais rien. » J'adressai ma prochaine remarque à Carlisle. « C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin d'un télépathe. J'ai besoin de vérifier les camps et voir si l'un d'eux a une fugitive non enregistrée. J'étais juste à Volterra, regardant les résultats finaux de la plus récente opération européenne de nettoyage. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça ici. »

« Pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin d'aller à Volterra ? » demanda Carlisle calmement.

"Une des rumeurs disait que Caius avait réussi à la trouver, et qu'ils l'avaient à Volterra pour eux-mêmes. Si c'était vrai, alors ils n'avaient aucune raison de la rechercher. »

"Savent-ils que tu penses qu'elle a disparu ? » Demanda Carlisle.

"Peut-être. Aro n'a pas eu de contact physique avec moi, mais j'ai mentionné à Caius que j'étais intéressé par son acquisition. Il aurait su que je la cherchais, mais il pouvait supposer que j'étais simplement à la recherche de son propriétaire. Il ne m'a pas proposé l'utilisation de l'un de ses traqueurs, alors je pense qu'il ne réalise pas qu'elle est en cavale. J'avais mis une récompense dans le centre d'information des Etats Unis. La description est suffisamment vague pour que personne ne puisse réclamer avec certitude qu'il s'agissait d'une fugitive. »

Carlisle s'assit un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Je savais qu'il n'aimerait pas cette situation, mais il savait aussi que cette situation exigeait une enquête immédiate.

Lui et Edward avaient leur habituelle conversation, avec Edward qui hochait la tête et qui donnait des réponses courtes aux pensées inexprimées de Carlisle. Cela m'énervait, comme toujours, mais des décennies à vivre avec eux m'avaient appris à être silencieux et à attendre durant leur délibérations non orthodoxe.

Finalement, Edward acquiesça, apparemment résigné.

Carlisle m'a souri et dit, "Bien sûr, Edward t'accompagnera. S'il te plait tiens-moi au courant de tes trouvailles. »

J'ai acquiescé, bien que nous sachions tous qu'Edward le tiendrait informé de chaque petit détail. Mais au moins j'avais le télépathe pour mon enquête. Edward devrait coopérer, puisqu'il était sous les ordres de Carlisle.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de l'obsession du Major vis à vis de LaGuerra ?**

******N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

******J'enverrai un extrait du prochain chapitre à tous ceux qui me laisseront un commentaire. ;)**

**Lyylla**


	6. Chapitre 6 Visite de la maison de Renée

**Merci pour vos messages. **

**Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, elle appartient à **4MeJasper**. Sous le titre de** ''Her Keeper''

**Merci à **Darling Cullen** ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Recherche dans les camps

Twilight appartient à Stephanie Meyer. J'aime juste jouer avec les personnages.

C'est une fiction Jasper-Bella. Elle se déroule de nos jours. Les vampires se cachent mais ont une société plus structurée. Ils prennent des « animaux de compagnie » humains pour de la nourriture, et quelques humains sont retenus en captivité dans le but d'être saignés pour les vampires. Ils mettent le sang en bouteille tout comme les humains mettent la bière en bouteille, et ce produit est vendu dans les clubs et les bars souterrains vampiriques. Il y a un certain nombre de « créateur » d'étiquettes sanguines. Le sang de Bella a été présenté dans un mélange appelé « LaGuerra » et est la plus populaire bouteille de sang de créateur de ce marché noir vampirique.

Les humains qui ont été revendiqués par des vampires ont un petit tatouage sur leurs poignets pour les marquer comme étant la propriété du vampire. Les marques sont généralement une suite de points formant un petit triangle ou rectangle. Les couleurs et motif identifient à la fois le territoire du vampire et le propriétaire unique revendiquant la personne.

* * *

POV de Jasper

Après avoir terminé ma consultation avec Carlisle, je me suis mis en route à la recherche des camps, avec à la fois un Edward réticent et un Emmett enthousiaste dans mon sillage, ainsi que mon propre frère d'arme de confiance, Peter.

J'étais bien conscient de l'impact que la présence d'Edward à mes côtés aurait. Sa présence était presque aussi efficace que si Carlisle était venu lui-même. Tout le monde savait que Carlisle était son créateur, et qu'Edward reporterait tout ce qu'il savait à Carlisle. Traîner un Edward de force poussera les patrons des clans réticents à nous donner des informations volontairement, cela m'aurait pris beaucoup plus d'efforts pour les obtenir par moi-même.

Je connaissais l'emplacement de la plupart de camps sans licence. Même si leurs opérations de mise en bouteille étaient techniquement illégales, c'était seulement à la limite de mes préoccupations. Généralement, les dénoncer était plus ennuyant que bénéfique. La plupart du sang était pour les gens du coin, ils en mettaient un peu en bouteille et le vendaient à certains clubs. Cela ne nous intéressait pas vraiment. Oui, ils étaient supposés le « purifier », mais en réalité, c'était simplement une tactique pour générer plus de revenus aux Volturi. Tant qu'ils gardaient leurs exploitations discrètes, et qu'ils n'en vendaient pas beaucoup, je ferais comment si je n'avais rien vu. Après tout, ces exploitations limitées gardaient les offres des clubs variées et intéressantes.

La plupart des arrêts que nous avions faits étaient habituels. Edward était généralement silencieux dans la voiture pendant que nous conduisions et il faisait ses recherches mentales discrètement et efficacement à chaque camp. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un télépathe pour savoir qu'il voulait seulement en finir avec cela pour pouvoir retourner chez lui avec son bien-aimé Carlisle, en attendant il travaillait sur une nouvelle composition sur son piano. Emmett, très franchement, s'ennuyait à cause du manque d'action. Lui et Peter s'entendait bien, et leurs plaisanteries gardaient le voyage animé.

Cependant, quand nous nous sommes montrés à une des petites exploitations du Montana, je pouvais dire que l'ambiance environnante était tendue, et que les personnes étaient plus effrayées que d'habitude.

Sur notre chemin vers la maison principale, nous avons d'abord dépassé de plus petits bâtiments qui devaient être utilisés comme les quartiers des gardes, nous avons ensuite dépassé le long bâtiment, bas ressemblant à une grange qui devait retenir les humains. Finalement, nous nous sommes arrêtés devant la maison principale. Comme d'autres exploitations, cette structure principale était une demeure et le quartier général des affaires. Même si elle semblait être une maison de taille moyenne lors de sa construction, probablement il y a environ quarante ans à en juger par le style et les matériaux, elle avait été agrandie au fil des décennies, maintenant elle était sur le point de paraître trop grande et formelle pour un endroit isolé. Au départ une maison du style ranch, les divers accessoires, mal pensés sur le côté et à l'arrière la faisait ressembler à une maison envahie de mauvaises herbes qui avait sérieusement besoin d'être taillée. L'unique couche de peinture beige, qui était supposée d'une manière ou d'une autre harmoniser le tout, n'était simplement pas suffisante pour unifier le chaos.

Mais l'endroit isolé était bien adapté à l'objectif actuel. Il était clair par l'agitation et la tension du personnelle que nous dépassions que quelque chose s'était passée ici, et il n'y a pas très longtemps. Dans le but de mettre le patron en confiance, je l'ai rencontré seul, et j'ai discrètement demandé à Edward d'examiner les exploitations des baraques et de parler avec les gardes pendant que j'étais dans le bureau principal. Edward acquiesça comprenant ma requête inexprimée et il partit à la rencontre du chef de l'exploitation.

J'ai débuté mon enquête avec des questions habituelles. Sachant qu'Edward était dans la propriété, le patron m'a rapidement reporté que durant la fête, quelques humains s'étaient échappés. Trois avaient été récupérés, une avait été exécutée comme un avertissement pour les autres, et une autre avait été prise par un nomade. Un garde avait été tué pendant le processus. Le propriétaire déclara qu'il ne nous avait pas signalé la disparition de l'humaine car elle avait surement été enlevée par un nomade invité à la fête. Signaler l'évasion d'humains était obligatoire dans le cadre des procédures standards, que l'évadé soit un animal de compagnie ou un habitant des camps. Il a dit que puisqu'elle avait été volée, il ne la considérait pas comme une menace à la sécurité. De plus, il affirma qu'il était en train de mener sa propre enquête en hommage au garde mort, qui avait été un ami de longue date. Même si ce n'était pas le cas d'habitude, il était déjà arrivé que des nomades prennent quelque chose qu'ils aimaient d'une exploitation instaurée et qu'ils s'enfuient. Ils étaient imprévisibles.

Pourtant, une humaine n'avait pas été retrouvée. Cela garantissait des enquêtes plus approfondies.

J'ai demandé à voir la baraque, et quand nous avons rencontré Edward, il indiqua qu'il avait relevé des images de cinq évadés provenant du garde en service. Il avait aussi confirmé mon intuition que quelque chose de plus grand était arrivé, et m'a dit que la fille disparue avait reçu un traitement particulier. Ils avaient utilisé un docteur humain pour prélever son sang, parce que le propriétaire était inquiet du contrôle des vampires lors du prélèvement. Bingo - J'étais sûr d'avoir trouvé LaGuerra.

J'avais besoin de détendre le propriétaire, qui était devenu très nerveux en observant l'échange silencieux entre Edward et moi-même, alors je l'ai joué cool en lui envoyant un légère vague de calme. Je lui ai dit que son exploitation s'était agrandie au-delà de son permis déposé, alors j'ai prévenu le patron qu'il avait besoin d'obtenir une licence. Il acquiesça, et protesta faiblement, comme je m'y attendais. J'ajoutai que s'il avait suivi les procédures standards, il n'y aurait pas de fugitif.

Il sembla soulagé de penser qu'il s'en sortait avec un avertissement, et il m'autorisa l'accès à ses dossiers sans protester.

Nous sommes retournés à son bureau, et après m'être assis sur un des fauteuils en cuir et avoir décliné son offre de boire, il commença à fouiller dans son classeur pour trouver quelques papiers. Pendant qu'il me tendait le dossier sur deux des évadés, il me fit remarquer que la femme morte était la mère de la fille disparue. J'étais légèrement surpris alors que j'examinais les dossiers des humaines disparues. La fille était née en captivité, ce qui n'était pas entièrement nouveau. L'histoire de la mère, cependant, était ce qui m'avait laissé songeur. Le papier déclara que Renée Newton-Swan, la femme, avait été vendue par son propre mari, récemment transformé, quinze ans avant son évasion il y a six mois.

Donc deux des fugitives étaient une mère et sa fille. La mère a été tuée, et la fille était dans la nature. Toutes les preuves semblaient indiquer qu'un des invités de cette fête l'avait enlevée.

Après qu'Edward ait terminé sa part de l'enquête en scrutant l'esprit de tous les employés, je fis signe à Emmett. Il saisit le propriétaire et le déchira en morceaux dans le cercle de l'allée principale devant la demeure. Tout le monde s'est raidi.

" Obtenez une licence à cet endroit," Sifflai-je aux vampires réunis. « Ou je reviendrai. » Le responsable des opérations s'avança et acquiesça en tremblant, j'ai supposé alors qu'il devait être le copropriétaire. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Edward, qui confirma mes soupçons avec un acquiescement, et ensuite nous sommes partis.

Le fait que Renée Swan ait été une femme mariée, avec une enfance stable, à l'opposé des sans-abris et des passagers qui finissaient fréquemment sous notre garde, était une bonne chose pour moi. Cela voulait dire que nous avions une adresse.

Les humains rentraient souvent "à la maison". C'était l'endroit le plus sécuritaire et le plus sure pour eux. Et j'étais prêt à parier que la mère avait imprimé dans la tête de sa jeune fille cette adresse pendant sa croissance. Même si ma vie humaine s'était terminée il y a environ un siècle et demi, j'étais sûr que la mère avait rêvé de retourner à son ancienne maison si elle en avait eu la chance. Et elle aurait fait en sorte, au cas où sa fille s'enfuie, que Renée Newton-Swan enseigne à son enfant que c'était l'endroit où aller, un endroit où quelqu'un se préoccupe de ce qui lui est arrivé.

Donc mon prochain arrêt serait la maison de la mère, ou plutôt, sa dernière adresse avant d'avoir été vendue. Après toutes ces années, je m'attendais à trouver un nouveau propriétaire. Ce qui j'y trouvais, n'était pas ce à quoi je m'était attendu. Le père de la femme avait acheté la maison de sa fille disparue et y avait emménagé. Il n'a jamais renoncé au retour de sa fille. Et cet homme, Charlie Swan, était flic.

Nous sommes arrivés à la maison en début de soirée. Les sons de la nuit commençaient seulement à se faire entendre alors que la lumière du jour s'estompait. Charlie Swan était à l'intérieur, regardant un jeu tout en buvant une bière.

"Il veut être là quand elle reviendra à la maison, » dit Edward doucement. J'acquiesçai. Je me demandais si la fille de Renée Swan avait réussi à trouver la maison jusqu'à présent.

Heureusement pour moi, il y avait une pancarte « A vendre » dans le jardin de la maison de l'autre côté de la rue. Décidant de vérifier le voisinage, je suis sorti de ma voiture pour inspecter la demeure. Comme prévu, un des voisins est sorti alors que je marchais sur le jardin devant la maison qui était sur le marché.

"Intéressé par la maison? demanda-t-il. « L'agent immobilier m'a laissé une clé, alors je peux vous la montrer. Je vis ici depuis cinquante ans, et je sais tout sur le voisinage. J'étais là quand ils ont construit cette maison, en fait. »

"C'était un vieil homme, probablement à la retraite. Bien. Voisins bavards, utiles, fouineurs.

Ce qu'il m'avait demandé après m'avait aidé au-delà de mes rêves. « Êtes-vous le frère de la jeune femme qui est venue il y a quelques mois ? »

J'acquiesçai. « Ma sœur cherchait un bien immobilier. Je suis sûr qu'elle était intéressée par les écoles du coin. Avait-elle ma nièce avec elle ? »

"Ouais, il y a avait une fille avec elle. Cheveux brun, cependant je ne m'en souviens pas bien. Je suis désolé. J'étais assez distrait par votre sœur, très franchement. »

Elles étaient là. Maintenant j'étais intéressé.

J'ai fait une offre sur la maison le lendemain. Ensuite j'ai installé un des vétérans de la guerre du Sud afin de le surveiller. Il était capable de trouver rapidement la routine quotidienne de Charlie, et nous pouvions entrer dans l'autre maison quelques jours plus tard quand il était au travail.

Alors que je me promenais prudemment dans la petite maison, examinant les chambres, je suis tombé sur la chambre qui devait être celle de Renée Swan. Elle n'avait pas été réarrangée, bien qu'elle soit restée soigneusement propre. Il y avait des photos de mariage sur le mur et des photos de famille sur la table de chevet. Le meilleur de tout cela, il y avait l'odeur d'une jeune fille sur le couvre-lit. Même si l'odeur était légère, il était clair que la fille était dans la maison. Charlie ne le savait probablement pas, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur cette odeur. Cela devait être LaGuerra.

Alors que j'effleurai le couvre-lit, amenant les traces persistantes de la fille à mon nez, je fis une pause, repensant à son emménagement dans mon foyer. Je me demandais si avoir un humain changerait mon propre mode de vie. J'haussai les épaules et je décidai que j'allais simplement demander à la compagne de Peter, Charlotte d'examiner mes propriétés et de faire en sorte que ce soit adapté à l'ajout d'une humaine. Comme toutes mes propriétés étaient relativement neuves, je soupçonnai la climatisation et les autres types de système nécessaires aux humains, y compris l'eau potable, etc., d'être probablement en règle. Mes maisons avaient déjà les appareils standards, tels que des réfrigérateurs et des cuisinières pour conserver et cuisiner de la nourriture humaine, comme ils sont à l'évidence considérés comme des arguments de vente pour les biens immobiliers par les agents immobiliers. Je n'avais fait aucunes transformations majeures à mes propriétés, les utilisant essentiellement comme des investissements, et restant seulement occasionnellement dans chacune pendant quelques jours pour qu'elles ne soient pas considérées comme abandonnées par les voisins.

Quand j'avais d'abord été nommé exécuteur par Carlisle, et que je travaillais pour instaurer le nouvel ordre des Volturi, il y avait eu des problèmes occasionnels qui incluaient les disputes sur les animaux de compagnie humains. Pour cette raison, j'avais installé des cellules de détention dans quelques maisons. Mais elles n'avaient pas été utilisées depuis des années. Je secouai ma tête pour faire revenir mes pensées au présent, et à ma tâche actuelle, celle de retrouver cette fille.

Edward a relevé des images des deux visiteurs, humain et vampire, de la tête du voisin, et également des souvenirs de l'agent immobilier. Nous avons désormais les descriptions physiques à la fois de la nomade et de la fille, et encore mieux, le parfum de LaGuerra.

La trace la plus brute de son odeur semblait réveillait quelque chose mort depuis longtemps à l'intérieur de moi. Je commençai à me sentir excité et prêt pour la recherche. Où es-tu, ma fille aux cheveux bruns ?

* * *

**J'enverrai un extrait du prochain chapitre à tous les ****reviewers****. ;)**

**Lyylla**


	7. Chapitre 7 Prendre conscience du contrat

**Merci pour vos messages.**

**Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, elle appartient à **4MeJasper**. Sous le titre de** ''Her Keeper''

**Merci à **Darling Cullen** ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Twilight appartient à Stephanie Meyer. J'aime juste jouer avec les personnages.

C'est une fiction Jasper-Bella. Elle se déroule de nos jours. Les vampires se cachent mais ont une société plus structurée. Ils prennent des « animaux de compagnie » humains pour de la nourriture, et quelques humains sont retenus en captivité dans le but d'être saignés pour les vampires. Ils mettent le sang en bouteille tout comme les humains mettent la bière en bouteille, et ce produit est vendu dans les clubs et les bars souterrains vampiriques. Il y a un certain nombre de « créateur » d'étiquettes sanguines. Le sang de Bella a été présenté dans un mélange appelé « LaGuerra » et est la plus populaire bouteille de sang de créateur de ce marché noir vampirique.

Les humains qui ont été revendiqués par des vampires ont un petit tatouage sur leurs poignets pour les marquer comme étant la propriété du vampire. Les marques sont généralement une suite de points formant un petit triangle ou rectangle. Les couleurs et motif identifient à la fois le territoire du vampire et le propriétaire unique revendiquant la personne.

* * *

(POV de Bella)

Chapitre 7 – Prendre conscience du contrat.

C'était seulement la deuxième soirée du voyage de trois jours prévu par Crazy. Alors que je regardais encore un autre film, je pense que c'était _Le Seigneur des anneaux : Les Deux tours_, Crazy me fit sursauter en faisant irruption dans la maison.

"Tu vas bien," dit-t-elle, alors qu'elle arriva en un éclair jusqu'à moi à vitesse vampirique. Elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules, comme pour se rassurer que j'étais vraiment là, puis elle répéta, « Tu vas bien. »

Elle s'écroula sur une chaise, presque en la cassant.

Je m'assis, refroidie, attendant qu'elle me dise ce qui se passait. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence désagréable, alors que nous étions toutes les deux assises sans bouger.

Finalement, elle me tendit un dépliant froissé. « Je suis désolée, » dit-elle. « Mais je pense que c'est toi. C'était à épicerie. »

Avec une main tremblante, je lui pris le morceau de papier. J'y jetai un coup d'œil rapidement, et ensuite je l'ai retourné. Avais-je manqué quelque chose ? C'était une annonce pour un chiot perdu ! J'avais vu cette annonce moi-même, sur la quatorzième rue au marché local. Puis je vis sur le coin gauche en bas. Il contenait les trois points rouges, formant un triangle.

« Les Cullen ? » demandai-je.

« Pire. C'est Jasper Whitlock lui-même." Crazy se leva de la chaise. Elle mordit sa lèvre, faisant une pause comme pour réfléchir à comment formuler ce qu'elle était sur le point de me dire.

"Je pense que c'est toi," dit-elle doucement. « Je me suis posée des questions sur ton odeur c'est tellement fort. La fille connue entant que 'LaGuerra' a disparu. J'ai passé tellement de temps avec toi que je n'ai pas fait attention au monde vampirique actuel. Je me suis arrêtée à un … » Là Crazy s'arrêta et sourit avant de continuer « …endroit sur mon chemin vers ici, et ils me l'ont confirmé. 'LaGuerra a arrêté d'être produite environ six semaines après que je t'aie trouvée. Il y a encore des commérages et des spéculations à ce propos.

J'ai besoin de savoir, bébé. J'ai besoin de savoir si c'est toi que je protège. Ça ne fera aucune différence entre nous, mais cela pourrait changer nos dispositions de sécurité. » Elle commença à sortir des choses du sac plastique qu'elle avait porté quand elle est entrée, et les disposa sur la table.

Je voulais demander ce que LaGuerra était, et comment j'étais liée à cela, mais quelque chose me dit que je n'allais vraiment pas aimer la réponse. Alors à la place, je me suis concentrée sur les objets que Crazy sortait de son sac plastique. Certains de ces objets semblaient familiers. Cela ressemblait aux équipements médicaux.

"Je vais sortir pendant 30 minutes," me dit-elle tristement. « Dès que je partirais, je veux que tu piques ton doigt et que tu mettes une goutte de sang dans ce verre. Puis quitte la maison. Prends tout ce dont tu as besoin. Voilà un téléphone. Commence à conduire, seulement ne me dis pas où. Va dans n'importe quelle direction. Souviens-toi que les vampires rentrent dans une frénésie quand nous gouttons du sang humain, et si tu es vraiment LaGuerra, ce sera encore plus pire que d'habitude. Donc jusqu'à ce que je puisse te parler par téléphone, ne me laisse pas près de toi, d'accord ? »

Elle m'étreignit, on dirait qu'elle aurait pleuré si elle avait pu, et ensuite elle est partie.

J'étais tellement terrifiée que je tremblais. Cependant, je savais que je devais suivre ses instructions, donc je déchirai le paquet contenant le bistouri, j'essuyai mon index avec un tampon imbibé d'alcool, et je piquai mon doigt. J'ai fait sortir une goutte de sang sur la lame, et ensuite j'ai quitté la maison, tout comme elle me l'avait dit.

Alors que je rentrai dans la voiture, la colère commença à partiellement remplacer la peur. Je frappai mes mains sur le volant plusieurs fois pendant que je conduisais dans la nuit. Ils étaient à ma recherche. Je pouvais les sentir derrière chaque arbre que je dépassais alors que je me dirigeai au nord-ouest. Dépassant d'autres voitures traversant d'autres villes. Tandis que les autres gens vivaient leurs vies humaines, normales. Sans aucun doute, ils avaient des choses qui les inquiétaient, des choses qui probablement ne leur semblaient pas futiles, tel que leurs enfants, leurs boulots, leurs loyers ou leurs paiements hypothécaires. Mais pas un incessant immortel, assoiffé de sang les pourchassant.

Finalement le téléphone sonna aux alentours de 2 heures du matin. Je me mordis la lèvre et fis une légère pause avant de répondre.

Quand j'ai appuyé pour accepter l'appel, j'étais soulagée d'entendre la voix de Crazy me dire, « C'est moi, bébé. Je vais bien maintenant. Tu peux rentrer à la maison. »

Quand je suis rentrée dans notre appartement, elle me rencontra à la porte. Alors qu'elle me fit entrer, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi dans l'obscurité, s'assurant que je n'avais pas été suivie. Puis elle me regarda avec un tel regard désespéré que je me suis sentie comme si mon monde s'était écroulé. Je pouvais presque voir ses larmes fantômes lui monter aux yeux. « C'est toi, bébé, c'est toi. Tu es LaGuerra. »

Durant ma longue route, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de seulement fuir tous mes problèmes. Je devais savoir tout ce que cela signifiait. Donc j'ai pris une profonde respiration, et j'ai dit, « Dis m'en plus à propos de Jasper Whitlock. »

Elle m'en avait dit un peu sur lui il y a quelques mois alors qu'elle me décrivait les dirigeants du Centre Nord-Américain. Il était l'exécuteur, celui qui faisait en sorte que tout le monde suivent les lois, par n'importe quel moyen nécessaire. Je me souvenais que trop bien des histoires qu'elle m'avait racontées durant ces premiers jours. Elle disait que Jasper Whitlock et un des vampires qu'il avait créé, Peter, et quelques fois Emmett Cullen le géant, étaient craints par tous les vampires de l'hémisphère occidental. Il y avait des gars vraiment coriace à Mexico et dans l'Amérique du Sud qui les défiaient de temps en temps, mais rien de vraiment grave. S'ils venaient à entrer aux Etats-Unis, il amenait simplement son équipe au Texas, les chassait, et déchirait celui qu'il trouvait en morceaux et puis il brulait les morceaux. Je tremblais toujours en entendant ces histoires.

"Oh, c'est le pire du pire," confirma-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à raconter les informations de ce soir. « Il a tué des centaines d'humains en les transformant en vampires, pendant les guerres territoriales du Sud. Ensuite, après un an, s'ils survivaient, il tuait le vampire que l'humain était devenu s'il n'était plus d'aucunes utilités pour lui.

Il est impitoyable, intrépide, et est censé être recouvert de cicatrices, montrant tous les combats auxquels il a participé. Il a aussi une sorte de don, une sorte de moyen de te contrôler. Il y a tellement d'histoires là-dehors que c'est difficile de savoir laquelle est vrai, car les gens disent une chose, et ensuite une autre. Peut-être qu'il peut contrôler tes pensées, ou peut-être qu'il peut contrôler tes émotions. Tout ce que je peux te dire avec certitude c'est que tu ne veux pas être près de lui. »

"A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Y a-t-il des photos de lui ? » Demandai-je.

-Il ressemble à un foutu dieu, c'est ce à quoi il ressemble. Il est grand, et bien qu'il semble fin, il a un corps ferme, tout en muscles sculptés. Il a des cheveux blonds jusqu'au épaules, et un accent du Sud qui peut complètement te désarmer et te faire sentir … toute femme. »

Je relevai les yeux vers elle. « hummm … l'as-tu rencontré ? »

-Nous savons tous qui il est. J'ai été à des évènements où il assistait. Là, je vais te dessiner un portrait de lui. » Elle avança la table basse, fouilla entre les magazines pour trouver un morceau de papier, et elle commença à faire une esquisse. Sous son crayon, un visage commença rapidement à apparaître. Un nez aquilin, et des yeux regardant vers le bas. Le visage, bien que beau, avait l'air de pouvoir devenir sévère.

-Je saurais de qui je dois me méfier, alors, » dis-je alors que je prenais le dessin.

"OK, et Bébé? Tu te souviens de tous ces endroits où je me suis installée ? J'ai des comptes bancaires et des cartes d'identités prêts et en attente pour toi. Si jamais je ne rentre pas à la maison, tu vas dans une de ces autres villes. Ne reste jamais plus de six mois. Reste en mouvement d'accord ? »

"Je comprends. Mais il n'y a aucune raison de partir maintenant, pas vrai? Je veux dire, j'ai commencé un nouveau boulot, et j'ai mis en place une nouvelle identité. Nous pouvons rester ici quelques mois de plus avant de partir, pas vrai ? »

Le plan était simple. Nous avons passé les six premiers mois de ma liberté à conduire, allant d'un endroit à un autre, et me familiarisant avec le monde humain que je n'avais jamais eu la chance d'avoir. Quand nous nous sommes installées à Jacksonville, elle a commencé à travailler dans mes aptitudes professionnelles. Lors de mon seizième anniversaire, nous sommes sorties et avons trouvé ce premier emploi. Ma carte d'identité dit que j'ai 17 ans, presque 18. J'avais dit au patron que je venais juste d'obtenir le baccalauréat, et que j'attendais une année avec d'aller à l'université. J'avais prévu de garder ce boulot pendant un total de six mois avant d'aller dans un autre endroit.

"S'il te plait, pouvons-nous rester quelques semaines de plus?" Demandai-je. «Ils prévoient une fête d'anniversaire surprise pour moi au travail dans quelques jours, pour fêter le dix-huitième anniversaire marqué sur la carte d'identité. Je voulais vraiment rester pour cela, au moins. »

Crazy resta assise complètement immobile, de la manière dont un seul un vampire pouvait le faire, pendant quelques instants avant de finalement acquiescer. « Ouais, c'est important, bébé. Apprends à vivre avec les personnes autour de toi. Tu le fais bien, tu sais. Quand je t'ai rencontrée la première fois, je ne savais pas que tu allais aussi bien t'adapter dans ce monde humain 'normal' après tout ce que tu as traversé. Mais les gens t'aime vraiment bien, tu sais. Les clients t'aiment bien, aussi. Ils le montrent par les pourboires qu'ils te laissent. »

Entendre cela m'a fait me sentir mieux.

Nous avons décidé que nous resterons quelques mois de plus, se tenir au plan initial de garder un travail pendant six mois. Bientôt, je célébrerais une année de liberté.

* * *

**Je pense que ce sera le dernier chapitre avant la rentrée de septembre, mais promis à la rentrée je serais beaucoup plus régulière et je tenterais de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines ... **

**J'enverrai un extrait du prochain chapitre à tous les ****reviewers****. ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8 Etre stupide

******Voici le chapitre 8, je pense qu'il vous fera plaisir il est plutôt long … **

******Merci à ****4MeJasper****, ****miss-serpentard-malfoy****,****ptitcoeurfragile****,****Albiche Alba****, ****hp-drago****, Analissa, ****Betifi**** & ****veronicka******** pour vos messages.**

******Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, elle appartient à **4MeJasper******. Sous le titre de** ''Her Keeper''

******Merci à **Darling Cullen******;)**

******Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Twilight appartient à Stephanie Meyer. J'aime juste jouer avec les personnages.

C'est une fiction Jasper-Bella. Elle se déroule de nos jours. Les vampires se cachent mais ont une société plus structurée. Ils prennent des « animaux de compagnie » humains pour de la nourriture, et quelques humains sont retenus en captivité dans le but d'être saignés pour les vampires. Ils mettent le sang en bouteille tout comme les humains mettent la bière en bouteille, et ce produit est vendu dans les clubs et les bars souterrains vampiriques. Il y a un certain nombre de « créateur » d'étiquettes sanguines. Le sang de Bella a été présenté dans un mélange appelé « LaGuerra » et est la plus populaire bouteille de sang de créateur de ce marché noir vampirique.

Les humains qui ont été revendiqués par des vampires ont un petit tatouage sur leurs poignets pour les marquer comme étant la propriété du vampire. Les marques sont généralement une suite de points formant un petit triangle ou rectangle. Les couleurs et motif identifient à la fois le territoire du vampire et le propriétaire unique revendiquant la personne.

POV de Bella

**Chapitre 8 – Être stupide. **

_Donc maintenant je suis en cavale_, pensais-je. Je suis la cible de traqueurs, ils me cherchent pour qu'ils puissent me vendre à Jasper Whitlock. Cette pensée m'exaspéra. Et cette affiche également, quand je l'ai vue encore une fois de plus le lendemain dans une boutique de bateau pas très loin du café où je travaillais. Moi : un « Chiot perdu ».

Bien. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je devais arrêter de me sentir impuissante.

Puis une idée me vint. Une idée vraiment stupide, mais j'en avais marre d'être fatiguée et effrayée. La fois suivant quand j'ai pris ma pause déjeuner, au lieu de me promener près de l'océan, comme je le faisais habituellement, j'ai acheté un téléphone jetable au magasin d'électroniques du quartier et j'ai envoyé un SMS au numéro de téléphone sur l'affiche.

**Pour qui tu te prends? **

Je me sentis vraiment bien, pour une quel conque raison. _Prend ça, monde vampirique!_ Pensai-je. J'ai simplement attaqué Jasper Whitlock lui-même. Dans un texto, c'était vrai, mais j'étais fatiguée de courir.

J'ai continué à me sentir bien optimiste, j'entendis un ding dans mon sac à main. Je sortis mon téléphone, et j'ai vu que j'avais reçu une réponse à mon message.

**Pardonnez-moi? **

Non, pensai-je, je ne te pardonnerai pas. Je tapai ma réponse rapidement, même si mes mains tremblaient.

**Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu peux simplement poster des affiches & me retrouver? **

Je n'ai pas dû attendre longtemps avant d'avoir une réponse qui a fait se serrer mon cœur.

**Mon ange c toi? **

Je me suis raidie. Je n'ai fait que fixer l'écran. Dix minutes ont dû passer. Une personne m'est rentrée dedans, et j'ai crié.

"Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, mademoiselle," a dit le gars surpris portant une planche de surf.

J'avais complètement perdu de vue le fait que j'étais debout le long d'un trottoir d'une rue très fréquentée. Je vérifiais, et oui, c'était toujours ensoleillé dehors. Avec un sursaut, je me suis rendue compte que je m'attendais à relever les yeux et trouver mon correspondant rodant dans les ombres à proximité. La rapidité de sa réponse textuelle m'avait foutu la trouille. J'étais vraiment stupide. Je me suis rapidement déplacée pour être complètement hors de l'ombre du store sous lequel je me tenais.

Pendant ce temps, le téléphone jetable avait encore sonné, signifiant un autre message.

**Je suis soulagé de savoir que tu es en vie, **a dit le texto**. **

_Mince, il n'était pas sûr!_ Maintenant que je l'ai fait, il en est sûr.

N'étant pas sûre de comment répondre, j'ai réalisé que ma pause était finie et je suis retournée à l'intérieur. D'une certaine manière j'ai fini mon service, bien que j'aie raté quelques ordres. Mes pourboires ont souffert de cette erreur, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en inquiéter. Je me suis dépêchée de rentrer à la maison, où j'ai dit à Crazy que j'avais changé d'avis. Elle avait raison. Nous devions partir.

Elle demanda si quelque chose s'était passée, et j'ai dit que j'avais vu une autre affiche, et que ça m'avait fait angoisser. J'étais prête à partir.

Bien sûr, elle savait que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas. « Qu'y a-t-il, bébé ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

"J'ai vu une autre de ces affiches et ça m'a juste mise hors de moi. »

Crazy insista un peu plus, mais abandonna quand elle vit que je n'allais pas céder. J'étais à bout, et j'étais prête à partir, alors nous avons commencé à emballer l'appartement.

Je l'ai aidée à emballer, et nous sommes parties. Alors que nous nous mettions en route vers notre nouvelle adresse, j'ai envoyé un autre message au numéro sur l'affiche du chien perdu. J'étais tellement en colère j'étais heureuse où nous étions, mais maintenant nous devions partir à cause de lui.

Alors je lui ai envoyé cette petite note: **Put* de connard, ****un jour tu auras ce que tu mérites****. **

J'ai entendu un ding de réponse, mais je n'ai pas répondu. Je ne voulais pas que Crazy voie le nouveau téléphone et me pose n'importe quelles questions dessus, alors j'ai attendu jusqu' à ce que nous soyons dans une aire de repos, puis j'ai lancé le téléphone dans l'océan. Nous nous dirigions vers Anaheim, en Californie, pour vivre quelque part proche de Disneyland, pour que nous puissions y aller tous les jours, si nous voulions le faire. Il était évident que Crazy le voulait. Elle papotait à propos du prix d'une carte annuelle, et toutes les choses merveilleuses que vous pouviez faire là-bas.

Une fois arrivées à notre destination de l'autre côté du pays, nous avons déballé nos affaires dans notre petit appartement, et je me suis mise à travailler dans le monde humain une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, j'ai trouvé du boulot dans un petit magasin de musique qui vendait des vêtements à thème rock, des souvenirs, des instruments occasionnels, et de vieux disques. L'autre fille qui travaillait là murmurait qu'ils avaient même accueilli des groupes célèbres, parce que le magasin avait des guitares vintages Gibson dans la vitrine. Elle gloussa et dit que si n'importe quels musiciens entraient, elle leur vendrait la guitare dans la vitrine, même si le patron lui avait dit de ne pas le faire. Dave utilisait les guitares à la vitrine comme un moyen d'attirer les musiciens, parce qu'ils seraient attirés par la vue des instruments vintages.

J'aimais travailler là-bas. Le patron, Dave, était vraiment facile à vivre. J'ai eu des regards occasionnels, comme si je n'étais pas assez tatouée ou percée pour en faire partie, mais ces regards venaient des filles. Les gars qui venaient, étaient cools.

Pendant ce temps-là, quand je ne travaillais pas, Crazy et moi allions beaucoup à Disneyland. J'adorais aller sur les montagnes russes et hurler. C'était le meilleur moyen de se défouler.

Mais bien trop tôt, j'ai trouvé une autre de ces affiches dans un magasin local. Mais pour qui ce Jasper Whitlock se prenait-il ? J'ai soigneusement suivi toutes les instructions que Crazy m'avait apprises, ne jamais sortir la nuit, et rester en dehors des ombres. Mais chaque jour, la tension augmentait de plus en plus. C'était tellement tous ces gens dans le monde,pourquoi cela m'arrivait à moi ?

Finalement, j'ai pris un autre téléphone jetable. Et j'ai envoyé un autre message, un message très éloquent : P*-ain de connard.

Il y avait un sifflement alors que ça s'envoyait, puis j'ai attendu.

Le ding de réponse est très rapidement arrivé.

**Mon ange, je suis ravi d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Où es-tu ? **

Cette fois j'allais répondre.

**Donc, tu crois que tu peux te pointer comme ça ? ** **Téléphone jetable, tu ne me retrouveras jamais. **

Je l'ai envoyé et j'ai attendu une nouvelle fois. Le dessin de Jasper que Crazy avait dessiné en Floride semblait avoir pris vie dans ma tête. Cela n'a pas été long avant que j'ai ma réponse.

**Quelqu'un te trouvera. Quand ils te trouveront, appelle moi sur ce n° ou dis leur que tu es à moi, et je viendrai te prendre. **

Bien. Maintenant, il s'attendait à ce que je l'appelle. Quel culot ! J'ai soigneusement posé le téléphone sur l'allée derrière le magasin, juste sous la roue arrière d'une camionnette de livraison. Quand il fera marche arrière, le téléphone sera de l'histoire ancienne. Écraser dans **le néant.**

Alors que je re-rentrais dans le magasin après que ma pause soit finie, j'ai entendu la cloche sonner alors que plus de clients entraient dans le magasin. Je suis allée sur le comptoir de devant, et j'ai écouté une autre conversation passionnante sur les thèmes habituels. Qui était le plus grand groupe de tous les temps ? Quelle était la meilleure chanson ? Quel était le meilleur solo de guitare ? Les gens semblaient être capables de parler de ce sujet continuellement.

J'ai souri. C'est ce dont les gens devraient parler. Ils ne devraient pas penser aux vampires les pourchassant.

Il m'arrivait de penser que peut-être Dave, le propriétaire du magasin, avait ouvert cette affaire juste pour pouvoir avoir cette conversation tous les jours avec n'importe quel client qui y entrait. Il était simplement tellement passionné à propos de sa musique. Il avait été dans un groupe local une fois et il avait réussi à se faire des contacts avec des agents dans l'industrie d'enregistrements. De nombreux groupes locaux lui ont apporté leurs démos, et après avoir écouté leurs musiques, il offrait ses conseils avant de leur donner le nom d'un des agents. **Peu de personnes arrivaient jusque-là, mais l'espoir était tout, de ce que j'en savais. **

Certaines filles s'en allaient du comptoir de devant, ennuyées par la conversation. De toute évidence, c'était une conversation qu'elles avaient déjà entendue. Je les aidais à trouver des pins de leurs groupes préférés, et j'ai réalisé qu'un des gars essayait de capter mon regard. Je lui ai souri timidement, mais j'ai gardé ma tête baissée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me demande un rendez-vous c'était dur d'expliquer pourquoi je ne pouvais pas sortir la nuit.

Les semaines devenaient des mois, et Crazy semblait se détendre dans ces nouveaux environs. Elle avait trouvé une Mustang décapotable, et certains jours nous roulions le long de la côte tôt le matin une fois que le soleil s'est levé. Quand nous prenions la route le long du rivage, elle portait une casquette de baseball pour couvrir ses cheveux. Je savais qu'elle la portait en partie pour l'aider à éviter que les scintillements de sa peau ne se voient. Cela ne les couvrait jamais complètement cependant, et j'adorais la réaction d'étonnement des conducteurs venant de l'autre direction. J'étais sûre qu'ils devaient avoir secoué leurs têtes après nous avoir dépassées, se demandant ce qu'était ce qu'ils avaient vu. Des boucles d'oreilles réfléchissantes ? Maquillage scintillant ? Si seulement ils savaient …

J'adorais les plages californiennes, car elles me rappelaient celles des premiers jours avec Crazy.

Un jour, quelques mois après avoir déménager en Californie, j'étais seule dans le magasin. Je venais juste de terminer d'appeler quelques clients, et ils étaient en train de ranger leur monnaie pendant qu'ils examinaient leurs sacs, quand j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. J'ai levé les yeux, et mon cœur s'est raidi. Se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte un homme remarquablement beau portant des lunettes noires.

Avec mon cœur qui s'emballait, j'ai lutté pour me souvenir des instructions de Crazy. Ils venaient à moi : reste dans la foule l'appeler immédiatement.

Alors que je cherchais mon sac à main, j'ai appelé les clients qui étaient presque à la porte. « Hé attendez ! » J'ai tapé 911 à Crazy, et je me suis retournée vers les clients.

"Vous savez, je me ferais virer si je ne vous demandais pas votre opinion sur qui a joué le meilleur solo de guitare. » Je me suis appuyée sur le comptoir et j'ai souri. Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard avant d'errer, regardant mon tee-shirt Zeppelin.

"Nous pensons savoir ce que tu penses," dit le premier.

J'ai entendu cette conversation tellement de fois que je pouvais la jouer dans mon sommeil. Lesannées soixante classiques ou les stars actuelles; lequel choisir ? « Tu dois admettre, Jimmy Page savait comment jouer, » dis-je, commençant la conversation.

Voyant que je parlais aux clients, l'étranger de grande taille marcha vers la petite collection de vinyle et il commença à feuilleter les disques. Principalement de vieux albums de blues.

J'ai entretenu la plaisanterie avec les deux garçons, priant pour que je puisse garder leur intérêt jusqu'à ce que Crazy arrive.

Après ce qui me semblait être une éternité, mais qui n'était probablement pas longtemps du tout, Crazy fit irruption à travers la porte de devant. Elle me regarda avant d'inspecter la pièce, où elle trouva rapidement le grand étranger. A ma surprise, elle sourit et elle parut soulagée. Une fois que les garçons se sont retournés vers moi, elle se déplaça vers lui à vitesse vampirique, et ils semblaient avoir une conversation. J'étais stupéfaite. Peut-être le connaissait-elle ? Peut-être que ça allait ?

Les deux garçons partirent peu de temps après.

"Bébé, c'est Isaiah," dit Crazy comme en guise d'introduction du vampire étranger après que les clients soient partis.

"Mademoiselle Bébé," dit-il formellement. « Je ne me souviens pas que vous m'ayez demandé mon opinion sur la question, sur qui jouait le meilleur solo de guitare, » dit-il avec un accent Texan.

"Bien sûr, mes excuses," Bégayai-je. « Selon vous qui joue les meilleurs solos ? »

"Aucun de ces garçons en vue, ça c'est pour sûr, » répondit Isaiah.

Maintenant j'étais déconcertée. De ces garçons en vue ?

Crazy sourit. "Il connait quelqu'un. Quel est son nom déjà? »

"Bobby Johnson. Il vit sur ma propriété. Il peut jouer mieux que n'importe qui. Puis il me regarda.

"Toutes les deux vous devez vous éloigner des zones touristiques comme celle-là. Je peux dire qui tu es tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de le nier, » dit-il très sérieusement. « Aux dires de tous, je devrais te dénoncer. Le Major Whitlock m'a lui-même transformé, en 1885. Si jamais il me demandait directement, je ne serais pas capable de lui mentir.

Mais je peux raisonnablement dire que je t'ai simplement manquée aujourd'hui. J'étais en train de chercher Disneyland et je suis venu dans le magasin après que tu sois partie. Mais il n'est pas venu à ma propriété depuis près de 75 ans, donc à moins que je le rencontre face à face, je peux simplement rester silencieux. »

"Mais comment…? C'est un énorme pays, pourquoi quelqu'un regarderait ici ? Demandai-je.

Isaiah secoua sa tête vers Crazy. « Whitlock a une description de vous deux, toi et Wenda, et quelqu'un l'a reconnue. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est une fanatique de Disneyland. Je suis probablement juste le premier à venir là. Êtes-vous allez quelque part où tu aurais pu être reconnue ? »

"Non, bien sûr que non," insista Crazy. « J'ai été tellement prudente. »

"Bien, tu n'as pas été vu par quelqu'un depuis longtemps, ce qui est intéressant en lui-même, » parla-t-il d'une voix traînante. "Tu as manqué à beaucoup d'entre nous, fille.» Crazy gloussa à sa remarque. « Laisse-moi reformuler la question. As-tu été quelque part qui signifie beaucoup pour cette fille, quelque part où un traqueur irait voir ? Comme … la maison des grands-parents ou celle des parents ? »

Crazy haleta. "Oui, quand nous sommes sorties la première fois. J'étais inquiète à propos d'aller dans la maison de sa mère, mais c'était tellement important pour elle, et nous sommes seulement restées environ une heure. Nous devrons partir, donc, » dit-elle, se retournant vers moi.

" Peu importe le temps passé là-bas, c'était assez long, » déclara Isaiah. « Souviens-toi, Whitlock a le fils de Carlisle le télépathe travaillant pour lui. Il doit avoir appris des choses d'un voisin. Et n'oublie pas, tu devrais vraiment t'inquiéter à propos de la sorcière aux cheveux noirs, plus que les autres. Les pouvoirs de Whitlock et du télépathe sont strictement locaux. La sorcière aux cheveux noirs est censée être une sorte de voyante, qui peut prédire l'avenir. Si jamais elle arrive à te lire, elle pourra leur dire où tu iras. »

Mon cœur se serra. Une voyante et un télépathe? C'est mort.

Isaiah me regarda. " La sorcière est censée être à Paris maintenant, pour quelque chose concernant la mode. Mais elle reviendra. »

Juste à ce moment, Dave rentra. J'étais en train de commencer à ranger mes affaires, pensant à comment lui dire au revoir. « Ne lui dis pas, » chuchota Crazy.

Isaiah m'a surprise en demandant à Dave à propos de la guitare des années 1940 dans la vitrine.

"Pas à vendre," Dit Dave avec un sourire et il secoua la tête, « mais je peux vous la montrer. »

"Ce n'est pas pour moi," répondit Isaiah. « J'ai un ami, et si c'est en bon état, je suis intéressé pour lui. »

"L'ai-je déjà entendu ? Est-il dans un groupe ? » Demanda Dave.

"Non, jamais enregistré. Cinquante ans de jeu**,** mais pas d'enregistrements, pas de démos. «

"Cinquante ans? » Demanda Dave, semblant surpris.

"Ouais, il se décrit lui-même comme têtu. Il ne peut pas voir, mais il peut transcrire n'importe quels sons ou émotions en musique. Peu importe que ce soit le vent soufflant sur le Rio Grande, votre cœur se briser pour une femme, ou simplement une belle journée, il peut le faire. Il vit sur ma propriété. Il n'a personne d'autre. »

"Donc tu ne veux pas celle-là," dit le patron. « J'en ai une que je garde en sécurité à l'arrière je vais te la montrer. Viens. »

Isaiah et Dave allèrent à l'arrière, et je pouvais les entendre commencer à négocier. Je savais que Dave avait quelques guitares là-bas à l'arrière, mais il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser partir. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui, pensait-il, devait les avoir. Je suppose que cela vient juste de changer.

Crazy attrapa mon bras et essaya de me tirer … pendant qu'ils étaient derrière, mais j'ai retiré mon bras. Je me suis dit que c'était parce que j'étais curieuse à propos de l'instrument que Dave allait montrer à Isaiah, mais je n'étais simplement pas vraiment prête à quitter cet endroit. J'y tenais de plus en plus.

Quand ils sont retournés à l'avant du magasin après avoir conclu leur affaire, Isaiah était en train de porter un étui à guitare, et Dave est allé à la caisse pour mettre une grosse pile de billets d'un dollar à l'intérieur.

Crazy lança des regards entre les deux et demanda, « Donc, qu'avez-vous décidé tous les deux ? »

Dave répondit. « J'ai une guitare à corde classique en nylon une Martin N-20 de 1969que j'avais gardé pour le bon musicien. Il était temps de la déplacer de mon coffre-fort vers les mains de quelqu'un qui pourra faire fonctionner sa magie avec. »

Il tendit sa main à Isaiah, en disant, "Ravi que vous ayez fait un arrêt ici aujourd'hui, camarade. »

Je commençai à partir, regardant autour de moi pour ce que je sentais être mon dernier regard de ce petit magasin où j'avais été heureuse.

"Quelque chose me dit que tu ne reviendras pas, n'est-ce pas? » La voix de Dave a interrompu ma rêverie.

"Non. Isaiah m'a rapporté que quelqu'un me cherchait. Quelqu'un que je ne veux pas voir. Si Isaiah m'a trouvée, alors il va aussi me retrouver. » Dis-je doucement.

"Bien, dans ce cas, je suis désolé d'entendre ça. Je paie le préavis de deux semaines. Il atteignit la caisse et compta quelques billets puis me les tendit.

"Je ne peux pas prendre ça," Dis-je. « Je ne vous ai donné aucune sorte de préavis, et je n'ai pas travaillé ces heures."

"Tu peux et tu le feras," Répondit-il. « Tu dois comprendre qu'il y a des bons hommes dehors. »

J'ai commencé à déchirer ma lèvre alors que je la mordais, essayant de penser à quelque chose à dire pour exprimer ma gratitude, mais il a simplement levésa main, et il dit, « Reste en sécurité. Appelle-moi si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, compris ? »

Cette nuit, j'ai dit à Crazy que je voulais réaménager en Floride. Je savais que nous n'étions pas parties depuis six mois encore, et que nous étions censées rester en mouvement. Mais j'avais comme l'impression que Jacksonville était chez moi. Et je voulais vraiment revenir pour voir la maison de Maman encore une fois, malgré ce qu'Isaiah avait dit.

Crazy m'avait emmenée voir la maison juste après m'avoir secourue. Maman l'avait décrite avec beaucoup de détails, tout comme elle avait décrit chaque partie de sa précédente vie, pour que je puisse connaître le monde en dehors de la prison dans laquelle je suis née. Vivant dans cette cellule, ses souvenirs étaient tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle m'avait dit que son père, Charlie Swan, ne cesserait jamais de la chercher-Elle était sûre de cela. Et il avait été un flic. Elle ne savait pas s'il allait nous retrouver, mais si jamais je sortais, je devais le retrouver.

Quand Crazy m'a emmenée là-bas, nous avons regardé une maison à vendre le long de la rue. Nous avons interpellé un gentil vieil homme qui vivait à côté pour des informations sur l'occupant actuel. Il m'avait raconté la triste histoire du père dévoué qui n'avait jamais abandonné l'espoir d'être réuni avec sa fille disparue.

J'ai dû mordre ma lèvre et lutter très dur pour ne pas pleurer alors qu'il parlait des souvenirs de ce gentil, jeune couple marié qui avait déménagé dans une maison, il y a environ 17 ans. Mike et Renée, dit-il après réflexion. Renée avait été la fille de Charlie.

Puis, un jour, ils ont tous les deux disparu. Charlie avait enquêté sur chaque piste, mais c'était comme si la Terre s'était ouverte et l'avais avalé. Il y avait eu un accident de voiture, et la police avait initialement pensé que le jeune couple à l'intérieur était Mike et Renée, mais les dossiers dentaires ne correspondaient pas. En fait, la chose étrange, que l'homme nous a dit, se grattant la tête, était que la police insistait sur le fait qu'ils correspondaient. Mais Charlie a dit que sa fille n'avait jamais eu un plombage dans sa vie, et la femme dans la voiture avait de nombreux plombages. Personne n'avait jamais pu expliquer la confusion dans les fichiers dentaires.

Nous n'étions pas restées longtemps, mais j'avais eu la chance de voir la maison et la chambre dont Renée avait parlé si tendrement. J'avais passé quelques minutes assisse sur son lit, caressant la tête de lit en chenille blanche avec ma main, alors que je comparais dans ma tête la vie que Renée avait vécue dans cette pièce comparée à la vie qu'elle et moi avions partagée en tant que prisonnières des vampires dans le Montana.

Et maintenant il semblait que ce voyage dans la maison de ma mère ait donné des informations à Jasper Whitlock sur comment me retrouver. Même si j'avais su que quelqu'un découvrirai ma trace à cause de cette visite, j'y serais quand même partie.

Alors que nous étions parties pour emballer l'appartement d'Anaheim où nous avions vécu trop peu de temps, j'ai envoyé un autre message :

**La seule fois où je voudrais te voir c'est quand je verrai tes cendres. **

Maintenant je sais que je suis stupide. J'ai lancé le téléphone par la fenêtre alors que nous nous engagions sur l'autoroute, et je l'ai regardé alors que la voiture derrière nous le brisait en morceaux.

* * *

**La rencontre entre le Major et Bella la semaine prochaine … **

**Vos impressions ? **

******J'enverrai un extrait du prochain chapitre à tous les ****reviewers****. ;)**

**Lyylla**


End file.
